desperet times call for the thrice blessed twins
by MR. SE7EN
Summary: rated pg13 for language when a visitor from the future comes to help Chris to save Wyatt,Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before, set after Chriscross some chapters are re edited ON HIATUS
1. the stranger

summary - rated pg-13 for language for t when a visitor from thes

feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt, Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

disclaimar : I don;t own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris and the people who arenot in the show

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

CHAPTER 1: the stranger

* * *

-P3- EVENING

Chris paced around in the backroom of his mothers club trying to fgure out what turned Wyatt evil he suddenly suddenly stopped paceing in front of a mirror to see that his reflection was almost gone

CHRIS : (thinking)"_it can't be, those powers were stripped, Max made sure of it"_ a minute later his reflection returned

CHRIS :" good now that, that's done I can..." he was cut off when Piper called him

PIPER :(YELLING) " CHRIS,GET YOUR HALF BREED ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

and with that he orbed to the manor

* * *

-MANOR- EVENING

as soon as he arrivedhe took cover behinde the couch to dodge the energy ball

he looked around to see Piper blowing up demons, behind her hesawWyatt was crying while he had his shiled up

he then saw pheobe unconsious with paige over her orbing the attacks back to the enemy

PIPER :" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG "

CHRIS :" I was doing some research on the next demon "

PIPER :(YELLING)"LEO!" nothing happend " FOR GOD SAKE LEO, GETYOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE "

a bunch of lights streamed down and formed into Leo

PIPER:" heal Pheobe NOW!"

Leo then quickly moved next to Pheobe and began to heal her

-10minutes later-

50 more demonsshimmered in and Chris was losing hope

CHRIS:(THINKING ) " _if there was ever a time that i needed you it's right now, Maximus, my brother" suddenly _there was a blinding flash in the room and a man apperared , he was about Chris's age and had icy blue eyes his hair was brown, spiked upwith sandy blonde high lights,

MAN:" hey Chris , what's up "

CHRIS :" nothing , hey Maximus how would you like to kick some serious demon ass"

MAXIMUS :" finally, I have been itching for action all day" and with that said they started to fight the demons chris was using his telekinesis to slam the demons to nearest wall, piper was still blowing up demon left and right

Pheobe was kicking ass the best way she knew how , by kicking ass but she didn't noticed the demon coming up behinde her with an athame ready to stirke, but Maximus pulled out two guns (which he personaly named Ebony and Ivory) and shot the demon with the athame Pheobe turned in shock to see the fallen demon behind her

MAXIMUS:" your welcome" he said aas he went to drop kick the next demon

MAXIMUS :"Chris ,"I'm not okay" I'll take him high while you take em low!"

Chris getting the Idea follows with the plan

they spotted a demon with his sights on Wyatt and that's when they started to

run to the demon from both sides Maximus from the left and Chris from the right Chris then tackeld the demon while at the same time Maximus jumped up and tackled him braking the demon's spine and vanqushing him ,

* * *

-2 MINUTES LATER -  
MAXIMUS :(IRRATATED)" ugh this is not working fast enough !" he then started to grow fangs and his eye colors inverst into a pale blue

MAXIMUS :(VAMPED OUT ) ALL RIGHT, LET'S ROCK! ( pulling out his guns :Ebony & Ivory)"in the name of god, Impure souls of the hell spawn and the servents of hell's shall be banished into eternal damnation , amen "

and with those words said he started shooting every demon in sight

PIPER :" in what point in time were you going to tell us that your friend was a vampire!"

CHRIS :" well it's not his fault he was sorta born that way"

* * *

-20 MINUTES LATER -

the demons were gone Wyatt was safe and .. the house agian was a mess

PIPER :"ok , first (to Maximus) who are you and most importantly WHAT are you "

MAXIMUS :" my name is Maximus Leon the "Lion Heart" Pivomar,son of count Igor pivomar ,and I am one third witch, one third avatar though I say it's one third whitelighter and one third Vampire"

LEO :" WHOA, how .. wait , what .. how is that posible "

MAXIMUS :" well you see my mom was a witch who was married with my dad who was a whitelighter but turned avatar right before my twin brother I were born and on her ninth month almost a week untill our birth she was bitin by my other father long story short I am the result though my parents really didn't care about me after they saw me in action "

PAGE:" what exactly did you do , to make them react that way "

MAXIMUS :(VAMPED OUT )" they saw me like this , and all I did was try to protect them"he then turned bact to normal

PHEOBE :" well, what about your twin"

MAXIMUS :(NORMAL)"he had better control over it ,he wasn't kicked out of the house untill he was eleven "

PAIGE:" why?"

MAXIMUS:" because my father didn't feel it was right to have us there because of what we were , that and because he never really cared about us "

LEO :"well what age were you kicked out "

MAXIMUS :"that's not important"

PHEOBE :" wait you said that your other father 's name was Igor Pivomar"

MAXIMUS :" yes"

PHEOBE :"I read about him ,he was married to the vampire queen who sent out to bite Paige"

MAXIMUS :"yeah "

PIPER:"well,what are you doing here and how do you know Chris "

MAXIMUS:" Chis and I go way back since child hood and I came here to help him in his mission to save Wyatt from turning evil"

CHRIS :"about that lets go and talk at my place"

MAXIMUS:" ok, lets go"

and with that Chris orbed out ,and Maximus turned into microscopic bats that fluttered away( vamp- orbing , my Idea)

* * *

P3 NIGHT

MAXIMUS :" it's good to see you bro " he said pulling him into a hug

CHRIS :"it's good to see you too Max"he said pulling out of the hug

CHRIS :"so tell me, how are things in the future"

MAXIMUS :"bad, real bad he 's getting closer to finding the rest of the family "

CHRIS :"how are they anyway?"

MAXIMUS :" they are all fine , your daughter misses you and your nephew sends you all the luck in the world, oh and you forgot this in the future "

he said giving him a pure white 45 caliber semi-automatic handgun equipt with a laser with inscription in graved in the handel which read

_standered whiteliter gun,_

_gun name: mr. bullets,_

_onwer:Chris Perry H. Pivomar_

CHRIS (taking the gun):" thanks I was starting to miss this thing , now any news on what Wyatt's planing"

MAXIMUS :" there is news that he got married to a certin pheonix"

Chris was shocked , surely he couldn't have been talking about Bianca he saw her die right infront him when she draged him to the past

CHRIS :" it cant be Bianca's dead and..."

MAXIMUS :" what in the holy name of Dracula are you talking about , he married Evelyn and Binks( nickname that he gave her) is not dead

CHRIS:" WHAT!"

MAXIMUS :" yeah, she is not dead she's just locked up "

CHRIS :' that is such a relife , how's vamp dad doing "

MAXIMUS:" oh he's fine, he's here too you know"

CHRIS :" really!"

MAXIMUS :" yeah, he was with me when you called , the strage part is he started a night Club in this time I don't know how he did it but it's called "Dark Element" like the one in our time"

CHRIS :" well then , let's go see if his Club is better then moms " he said orbing out

* * *

MANOR - NIGHT

meanwhile in the haliwell manor the sisters were invetegating Maximus and his story , PIPER:" I don't trust him just like, I don't trust Chris "

PHEOBE :"I know, who's going to belive that my little sweet nephew would turn evil and rule the world " she said looking at Wyatt who was claping and cooing to his own content

PAIGE:" yeah, maybe Maximus turns Wyatt evil ( looks at Piper's death glare ) not that I beleve their story"

PIPER:"lets just go confront Chris about this, paige orb us to Chris , and I'm sure where ever he is Maximus is right there with him

after a moment of sensing paige orbed herself and her sisters to find their whitelighter

* * *

DARK ELEMENT- NIGHT

Chris and Maximus walked through the club and made their way to the back office

CHRIS :" you never said that he brought the club with him from the future "

MAXIMUS :"you didn't ask" he said as they reached the back officetheyfound them selfs this a gourd

GAURD :"hello oh masters of terror"

MAXIMUS :" hello Dorian , we are here to speak with my father

DORIAN :" he is waiting for you both , go right in "

and so they did , and in side they they saw a man ina chair working on his laptop talking on his cell phone

MAN :"hmmm , uh huh yeah ok listen I'm going to have to call you back(hangs up phone ) boys! the man was six feet talll and look to be in his early 50's with salt and pepper hair nobody in the world would take him to be a vampire the man then spoke in spanish

MAN(SPANISH)"como estan muchachos?"

_"how are you boys doing"_

CHRIS AND MAXIMUS (SPANISH)" muy bien "

_"great"_

MAN :"(SPANISH):"Chris, como va la mision ?"

_"chris how's the mission going "_

CHRIS (SPANISH ):" muy mal pa pa , mi madre me odia y Leo ...bueno Leo es Leo"

_"real bad vamp dad, my mom hates me and Leo... well Leo isLeo"_

MAN :(SPANISH) "no lollames Leo llama lo papa el es tu padre tambien "

_"dont call him Leo call him dad he's your father too"_

Chris then spoke in Engish

CHRIS :"no , not to me, to me your my only father the great igor Pivomar"

PIVOMAR :" I'm hardly that great , trust me "

CHRIS ;"well the mission is not going that great I mean the sisters are just to busy with their personal lives to care"

PIVOMAR :" well then go to the arena and take out your frusturations, a good fight is what you need "

MAXIMUS :" yeah , you'll thank yourself later "

CHRIS :" ok"

* * *

MEAN WHILE WITH THE CHARMED ONES - NIGHT

PIPER :" Paige why are we here this is a vampire club "

PHEOBE :" actually piper this is a magickal club, andlook it also has a coupple of whitelighters and I think elderswow and here i thouht that they didn't have any fun "

PIPER :" what ever lets just go find Chris and get out of here "

then they aproched the arena

PIPER:" wow well you dont see that every day , I mean A fighting arena in a night club, come on "

then Pivomar came out to the balcony to greet the fans .the crowd cheered

CROWD (CHERRING):" PIVOMAR, PIVOMAR , PIVOMAR"

PIVOMAR :"welcome everyone the greatestclub in the world , now thisclub consist of every magickal being in the world and even mortals as long as they dont rememberthe next morning (chuckels),

now this part of the club is the fighting areana obiously the reason their is a fighting arena is because if their is going to be troubble then step off the dance floor and and getin to the arena , because believe it or not I don't like blood on the dance floor, it's just to hard to clean, and now a special treate for you the viewers"

PIPER :" and what would that be"

PIVOMAR :"thiswould be the first fight here in Dark Element"

the fighters appeared in the arena

PAIGE :"is that Chris?"

PIVOMAR :"in the red corner he can body gaurd the source and kick your ass for fun here he is Orin the fire starter, and in the balck corner he is the new meaning in the word "hybrid "1/3 wich1/3 "whitelighter"and 1/3 vampire,the savior here he is Chris "the savior " Perry.H. Pivomar"

THE CHARMED ONES:" WHAT !"

* * *

well that's it , oh yeah if your wondering why I named one of my characters Pivomar ,well pivomar is vampiro or vampire spelled backwards

R&R , later ...


	2. secret's out

AN - thak you for the reviwes I really took to heart your kind words

summary - rated pg-13 for language for t when a visitor from the feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt, Chris must show a side the sister have never seen before

disclaimar : I don;t own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

ch 2 - seceret's out

last time - PIVOMAR : and in the black corner ,Chris "the savior" perry .H. Pivomar

PIPER , PHEOBE, PAIGE : WHAT

and now on with the story

* * *

PIPER : "I knew he was evil"she said in a I told you tone of voice

PHEOBE "I can't belive it all this time our whitelighter was part vampire" ,

PAIGE : "well that explains how he knows Maximus I mean they are brothers and now that I look at them both I can see the resembelance"

as she looked down to that the match is about to begain

* * *

meanwhile with Chris

Chris was concentraiting on the match with every fiber of his being and as soon the bell rang he started blocking every punch thrown at him then he heard his father talking again

PIVOMAR: "remember folks this is a sudden death match", chris kept that message in mind and as soon as Orin started to get tired Chris chose this moment to attacked with a punch

follwed by a few kicks then he put him in a sleeper hold , MAXIMUS : he's doing well considering he hasn't fought since he was like 11 years old (that's the age Leo kicked Chris out of the house)

PIVOMAR: " I agree he hasn't lost his touch, even after all these years " pivomar said he said as he looked across they room and spotted the charmed ones

PIVOMAR : " it looks like you two were follwed here" he told Maximus while turning his attention back to the match

* * *

mean while with the sisters,

PIPER :" I think have been spotted" she as she saw Pivomar say some thing to Maximus then he started to walk back wards then he started to run then he jumped and landed in front of them on his feet

PAIGE : " how did you do that " she asked him as she just saw him jump 60 feet in the air and land 30 yards from his original location

MAXIMUS :" it's in my power , now let me ask you some thing, what in the name of Dracula are you three doing here" he demanded

PIPER: " ok first off, name of Dracula, and second we wanted to speak to Chris"

MAXIMUS: " well as you can see he 's busy " he said as ;he turned his attention to the match

in the arena

* * *

Chris was starting to shed blood as Orin starting to regain his energy, suddenly wepons appeared in the ring two

swords, right away Orin took a sword ,whenChris was about to take his own wepon Orin started to throw fire balls at him (fire starter remember)

ORIN : " I don't think so , savior sudden death remember that mean s we can use our powers" he said as he suround Chris in a little ring of fire

PIVOMAR :wispering " come on Chris you can get out of this" he said suddenly a man appraoched Pivomar

Man: " Igor , I am sure he will servive from this ordeal " the man said the man was dressed head to toe in black just like Pivomar except he had a black cape

PIVOMAR : " well Boris he is my son and I tought him every thing and you are his uncle so I geuss your right

BORIS :" yeah I geuss your right , brother" he said as he took a seat next to him and watch to se no change in the arena

* * *

in the arena

ORIN : "well I guess I win " he said as he turnd around

suddenly Chris steped out of the fire and he transformed in to his vampire face (you know like Maximas did in the first chapter except chris's vampire eyes are pale green)

CHRIS: " I don't think so , it's not over untill I say it is" Chris said as he vamp- shimmered behinde Orin ands bit him in the neck and started to aborb his power

ORIN : (screaming) "ah, shit no, I , can't , lose" he said as he started to get worn down

then Chris war through drinking the blood he used his telekiensis to get the sword then he cut off Orin's head CHRIS : " NOW IT'S OVER" he yelled then thunder and struck him as he se started to absorb the rest of Orin's power andknowleged(you know like in Highlander)

mean while with Max and the charmed ones

MAXIMUS: "HE DID IT, YES ! "

PIPER : " I don't belive it "

PAIGE : me neither

PHEOBE : " well he won brutally, but he won

MAXIMUS: " don't you see not only did he win , he unleashed his vampire side " he said proudly, but was frozen by piper before getting a chance to react

AN : ok that 's it for now let me know how you liked it

see you next time


	3. charmed judgment

AN - thank you for the reviews I really took to heart your kind words, also in my story Leo is already an avatar when he is with Piper in the astral plane he got turned during the legend of sleepy Haliwell

Summary - rated pg-13 for language for t when a visitor from the feature comes to help Chris with Wyatt, Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris

Rated pg - 13 for language

Desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

Ch 3 charmed judgment

Last time - MAXIMUS: "YES HE DID IT!"

PIPER: "I don't believe it"

PAIGE: me neither

PHEOBE: "well he won brutally, but he won

MAXIMUS: "don't you see not only did he win, he unleashed his vampire side "he said proudly then with out time to reactg he was frozen by Piper

And now enjoy the story

* * *

CROWD(CHERRING ) savior, savior, savior, savior

PIVOMAR:" and the winner of the sudden death match Chris Perry "the savior" H.Pivomar" he announced as Chris got out of the arena and headed back stage

BORIS: "Christopher, my nephew how are you that was impressive"

CHRIS: "Uncle Boris I thought nusferatu killed you oh and thanks for the compliment"

BORIS: " well I was dead but I found a way to survive I'll tell you some time, you should rest for now"

CHRIS : " ok see you later" Chris said as he entered his dressing room and entered the dressing room shower (I think some dressing rooms have them)

Meanwhile with the sisters

PIPER: "I am so going to blow his ass up" she said as stormed off to his dressing room

PHEOBE: "Piper calm down you can't kill him here unless you want every magical being in the world that comes to this club to vanquish us "she said as he tried to reason with her older sibling

PAIGE: "she has a point piper, I mean his father is one of the four vampire kings" she said trying to show the facts

PIPER: "ok, we'll kill him when we get home" she said as she approached his dressing room

In Chris's dressing room

PIVOMAR: "Chris, beware the charmed ones are coming, do you remember your different languages?" Pivomar asked his son

CHRIS: "they're here, damn, yeah I remember them, wait where's Max?"

PIVOMAR: "your mother froze him; look don't worry about him just start talking"

CHRIS: "ok, but witch language"

BORIS: "oh, speak Portuguese; (in Portuguese) I miss Brazil"

CHRIS: (in Portuguese) "I know what you mean, that was a beautiful place, dose Jose carols (in english, joseph charles)know you're alive?" Chris asked his uncle

BORIS:" (in Portuguese) "yes but that's in the future, not in the past, if I were to show up now that would throw off the balance of time" he said

CHRIS :" (in Portuguese) "I have the same problem with the sisters and ..."

he was cut off in the middle of his sentence when the sentence when the charmed ones barged in

PIPER:" Chris, get your ass up were going back to the manor so I can kill you" she said as soon as she came in

CHRIS:" Piper, what are you doing here?" He asked innocently

PIPER:" OH don't play that with me, we saw you in that match" she said

PIVOMAR:" look I think you misunderstand the whole concept off that match, you see , Orin was foolish and once he heard about Chris he wanted to challenge him"

PIPER:" and who said I was talking to you" she in a rude tone

PAIGE:" calm down Piper we don't want to start a war now do we" she said bringing in the voice of reason

In that moment Maximus vamp - orbed in

MAXIMUS:" breaking that freeze hurt man , whats going on " he said as he looked around and saw the charmed ones

PIPER:" oh that's it" she said as she froze Maximus again

PIPER:" Chris if you want to get your brother back you come back to the manor and revile all of your secrets "piper said as

She and the her sisters orbed with Maximus to the Manor

CHRIS:" some one tell me what just happened

* * *

MANOR - MORNING

PAIGE: "Piper, are you crazy you can't do that"

PIPER:" like hell I can't "

PHEOBE: " Piper, you can't do that he is human too you know"

PIPER:" no, Phoebe he is not human, he is a vampire, and you can't trust them "Piper said as she set up the crystal cage then she unfroze him

PHEOBE: "Piper he is still part witch and part white lighter" 'Pheobe said trying to reason with her sister

PIPER:" frankly I don't care now you points to Maximus are you going to talk?" she asked

Maximus:" you know I can't tell you "he said with regret

PIPER:" ok then" as her blow up his right arm

Maximus screams in agony

Then a portal opens in the middle and a group of kids drop in

Kid 1# "own that hurt hey every body ok " he asked

All the kids "groaning "yes"

Piper did not seem to notice the kids at that moment

PIPER:" you want to talk now?" she asked

MAXIMUS: (while screaming in agony) "Noo!"

Then a 9 year old boy step in between them

BOY:" dad!" he said

MAXIMUS: "it's ok Luke, I'm ok go find Uncle Chris, and remember what we talked about"

Luke:" ok, dad" the young boy went back to the group

boy2#:" but Max "he said

MAXIMUS:" no Chase just go find Chris"

At that moment Chris orbed in

CHRIS: "ok, Piper I've come to ..." he was cut off when he saw the new groupThen a little girl clanged to his leg

LITTLE GIRL:" I missed you daddy" she said

CHRIS:" I missed you to sweety "he said

PAIGE: "you have a daughter" she said shocked

CHRIS: "yeah I do" he said as he looked around the room and noticed Maximus and his wound

CHRIS:" what happened?" He asked the sisters

PAIGE: "Chris, look Piper was asking him questions and he didn't answer them so she blow up his arm "Paige explained

CHRIS: "what! are you crazy "he said to Piper

PIPER : "never mind about him, right now I want you to tell me who are this kids and I want to know your secrets" she said

CHRIS :" I can't right now "

PIPER :" ok, say good bye to a twin then"

LUKE: "no!"

At that moment baby Wyatt orbed in between them and put his force filed around Maximus

PIPER:" Wyatt come to mama"she said to the baby

Wyatt just shook his head

CHRIS :" thanks Wy , ok everyone let's go "

PIPER:" were are you going "she demanded

CHRIS : "to my father's house" he answer

PIPER: "you can't go with the children !"she yelled

CHRIS :" for your information he is a great man and a good father and if you can look at how he lives his life for one minute with out talking then you can understand what we see in him "he yelled back

CHRIS :" lets go" he said with that said Chris, Maximus and the group of children left leaving behind three shocked charmed ones then the

time portal opened once more then a man and a woman dressed in all black stepped out of the portal

MAN:" don't worry mom I'll get him"

* * *

AN" well that 's it for ch 3 R&R see ya next time


	4. Looks like big brother's watching us

AN - thank you for the reviews I really took to heart your kind words

summary - rated pg-13 for language for t when a visitor from the feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt,

Chris must show a side the sister have never seen before

disclaimar : I don;t own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris

Rated pg - 13 for language

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

ch4 looks like big brother's watching us

last time - time portal opened once more then a man and a woman dressed in all black stepped out of the portal

MAN:" don't worry mom I'll get him

* * *

and now the story

the charmed ones turned around to see their new visitors

PAIGE :"and who are you" she said looking at the man and his wife

then baby Wyatt put his sheild up around his family

MAN : "Ironic isn't some times I can't trust even myself" he said

PIPER:"Wyatt, is that you" she said

ft WYATT:" yes mother it is I the twice blessed one , and I am here to look for Chris and the others"

then Leo orbed in

LEO:" Piper there's somethi..." (turns to ft Wyatt and his wife) Wyatt is that you "he asked

FTWYATT: " yes , I am going to look for chris now "he said

PAIGE :" if you like to find him he's at the Dark element club "she said

FTWYATT: " thank you aunt Paige , come Evelyn" he said

PHEOBE :" is she your wife?" she asked

FTWYATT:" yes, she is

Pheobe turned and noticed that baby Wyatt hasn't lowered his sheiled and then turned her attention to ft Wyatt

as he and his wife orbed away

LEO:"why would Chis be in a magickal club were only mostly vampires hang out

while Piper and paige fill Leo in on every thing Pheobe noticed that chris left his jaket the night Maximus showed up when picked it up she was pulled into a premonition

* * *

_premonition_

_Wyatt was beating Maximus to apulp then Chris said somthing _

_CHRIS:"Wyatt ,stop w're trying to save you, we're to find out who turned you " he said _

_WYATT :" Let me tell you something you will not stop my raing of terror , I will always be Evil lord Wyatt and you two will always be one of my weak siblings_

_reguardless if you two are thrice blessed_

_end of premonition_

as soon as it ended she told her sisters about Wyatt being evil but didn't tell them about Chris and Maximus being Wyatt 's brothers

PIPER:" that couldn't have been right Pheobe Wyatt is not evil " Piper said stubernly

PHEOBE:" Piper you know that my visions never lie, and in case you did't notice baby wyatt never lowered his sheild around his feutreself now

that is not normal and you know it " she stated

PIPER:" ok then let's prove your statement let's go to Dark element"

she said as Paige and Leo orbed them to Dark element

* * *

DAK ELEMENT

mean while with Chris and the others

PIVOMAR :" what happend to him " he said as Chris put Maximus in a pool of blood (if you've seen Blade 2 you know what I'm talking about)

while sinking to the bottom uncontiusly Maximus started having flash backs of his childhood

_FLASH BACK_

_five year old Maximus ran to his mother in the kitchen _

MAXIMUS :" Mommy , I feel weired and when I look at the mirror I can't see myself" he said

PIPER:" don't worry honey , it's going to be ok, now go play with Chris "she said to him

as he went to look for Chris he bumped into an 8 year old Wyatt

WYATT:" hey watch were your going" he said

MAXIMUS:" sorry Wyatt"he said

WYATT:" that's ok , you know Max I feel sorry for you" he said

MAXIMUS ": why is that" he said

WYATT:" because , your a monster"he said

MAXIMUS :"I am not"he said

WYATT:" yes you are, your a vampire" he said

MAXIMUS :" what's a lampire?" he asked

WYATT:" Vampire not lampire , they're monsters of the night and if they're ever in the sun they burn"

MAXIMUS:" burn in the sun" he said in fear

WYATT :" yup, that's right , anyway good luck with that"he said grinning as he walked away

Mximus could still hear his brother laughing in his mind

another flash back

in this flash back an 8 year old Maximus is playing with chris and their younger 4 siblings Melinda age 6 , chase age7, Pruedence 4 and Micheal age5

when a demon shimmers in and attacks the kids

Chris :" Max what are we going to do "

MAXIMUS:" Chris take the kids and go to the attic and get mom ad the aunts"

Chris did what he was told and went to the attic wth the chilldren and got his mother and aunts

mean while

Maximus doing all he could do to beat the demon

DEMON: " is the little baby going to vanquish me " he taunted as he threw an energy ball to him wich barly missed him and hit him in the arm

through the pain he got more and more angry untill the anger reached it 's limits

and he turned for the first time

DEMON:" what the hell !" he said in shook

the demon tried to throw another energy ball but Maximus beat him to it , the energy ball hit the demon in the chest and vanquished him

but what he didn't wasn explain that is family (including Leo) was watching from the stairs

MAXIMUS (stuttering) :"mom ,I, I just well I "

his mother turned away his younger siblings were to afraid to look at him

Chris on the other hand was glad to see his brother was alive

MAXIMUS :" aunt paige ,aunt pheobe I can explain,Dad"he said

LEO :" just go , leave and don't come back"he said

he couldn't belive what he was hearing , his own family was kicking him out of his only place of refuge (well not that muchof a refuge)

heart broken, he turned around and left

CHRIS:" Max wait"

end of flash back

* * *

as they waited for him to heal Chris and his siblings waited impaitiantly

CHRIS": I 've been meaning to ask you how did you guys come back? " he asked chase

CHASE:" we had help from aunt prue, we summond her after Wyatt kidnapped our cousins "

CHRIS:"all of them?" he asked

then a new voice spoke up

WYATT: yes all of my cousins just like I'll take all of my siblings my nice and nephew not to mention my own daughter" he said as he and Evelyn came out of the shadows

CHRIS :"Wyatt get out of here you 're not wellcomed here"

* * *

mean while with the charmed ones and Leo

LEO :" look at how good this place looks, to think it's right above the club" he said in awe

PIPER: " I hate to admit it but you're right Leo it looks good" she said

PAIGE:"I agree" she said as they came out of the corridor and to the main hall

PHEOBE :" hey aren't theose some of the kids that were in the manor this mornig,but why are they stearing at a big tank of blood"

PIPER: " yeah there's Maximus 's son Luke "

LEO :" he has a son"

PAIGE :" yeah and Chris has a daughter "

PIPER:" I wonder if Wyatt has any kids" she said as they went closer to the childeren to see what they were talk about

LUKE: " Dad, why did she do that to you " he said as Wyatts doughter Molly spoke up

MOLLY:" Luke it's not her fault , grams dosen't know who he is "

PIPER:" _so, that 's my gran dautgher, but what did she mean I don't know who he is" she thought _

MOLLY:" it 'll be alright, right Piper marie" she said refering to Chris's daughter

PIPER MARIE :" yeah grams didn't know "

PIPER & LEO: " WHAT!" they said in shock , they startled the childeren

PIPER: " sorry about that , am I your grandmother ?" she asked Luke and PiperMarie

LUKE:" why should I answer to you , after what you did to my father he is doing you a favor, saving your insane creep of a son and this is how you repay him!" he yelled

PIPER MARIE : "and to answer your yes you are our grandmother"

PIPER:" no that can't be, I mean he's a vampire"

LUKE :"and there it is, the old "he 's evil rutine" well let me show you his pain let me show you my pain " he said as his vamp-ed out

PHEOBE :" ok wait , what were you looking at in the blood tank?" she asked as they looked closer to see that the body they were staring at was Maximus

PIPER:" oh my god " she said in shock

LUKE :" see what you did grams, it dosen't matter you two weren't there for him any way only Vamp-gramps and uncle Chris "

then the left wall broke and Chris is on the floor and Wyatt is beating up Chase

WYATT : give up little brothers,you 'll never win

PIPER MARIE "DADDY!" she yelled

LUKE :"uncle chase, uncle chris " he said while taking out his whitelighter gun and pointing it at Wyatt

MOLLY:" stop dad or I'll have to shoot you" with her gun pointed at her father

Piper looked shocked to see her children fighting one another but even more shocked to see that her grandchildren are ready to shoot her first born

LEO:" why would the guns hurt him he'll just heal himself" he stated the obvious

PIPER MARIE :"they're not just guns they're whitelighter guns , they are kinda like a crossbow for a dark lighter, but it's a gun to kill dark lighters and demons ,daddy , uncle Max and vamp- gramps invented it" she explained

LEO :" oh, I get it now "

Molly shot her father in the arm , Wyatt looks at his daughter

WYATT :" HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ME, ME THE PERSON WHO HELP BRING YOU INTO THIS WORLD" he yelled and threw an enegy ball at her

LUKE :" Molly watch out" he said as he pushed her out of the way and took the ball in the chest the impact send him flying to the blood tank hard shattering the glass

PIPER, LEO, PHOBE,PAIGE ,CHRIS , CHASE , PRUEDENCE , MELINDA, MICHEAL,PIPER MARIE, MOLLY AND EVELYN:" LUKE!"

EVELYN:" that's enough Wyatt"

WYATT:" no it's not enough not untill I bring them back to where they belong"

then pivomar vamp- shimmered in

PIVOMAR:" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he said as he looked at hios grandson on the floor

then as if right on cue Maximus woke up

when he got up he was fully healed his arm was there again and he was only wering his jeans and shoes show his musculer uper body , then he looked around and saw his son wounded on the floor in front of him

MAXIMUS :" Luke" he said as he picked him up" Luke are you ok?" he asked but no answer , then he scooped up some blood in his hands and had his son drink

LUKE:"dad" he said weakly

MAXIMUS:" hey , don't worry every thing is going to be ok, just don't leave me, not like your mom did please" he said

LUKE:" ok"said

MAXIMUS:" mom, dad , vamp-dad take care of him"he said

PIPER ,LEO, PIVOMAR:"ok" he said

Maximus then gave his son to them and walked twords Wyatt

MAXIMUS :" now time to fight some one your own size

WYATT:"lets go then, bro" he said walking twords Maximus

* * *

AN: well thats it for ch4 R&R oh yeah Piper

marie is 8 ,Molly is7 ,Luke is 9, chase is 17 , Pruedence is 14, Melinda16,

Micheal15 Maximus and Chris are 21 Wyatt is 25 and Evelyn is27

see ya later


	5. truth

summary - rated pg-13 for language when a visitor from the feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt,

Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

disclaimar : I don;t own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris, Luke and Piper marie

Rated pg - 13 for language

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

ch5 truth

last time : MAXIMUS :" now time to fight some one your own size"

WYATT:"lets go then, bro" he said walking twords Maximus

and now on with the story

MAXIXMUS :"what in your right mind posess you to attack your own daughter" he said making his way to the center of the hall

WYATT:" I do not have to justify my actions to you" he said thowing an energy ball only to have it smacked back and hit him in the chest

MAXIMUS - VAMP-ED OUT - " I don't think you understand the situation that your in bro , I mean you attacked my son and for that I can let leave in one piece" he said

as he lunged himself at Wyatt bombarding him with kicks and punches he then took out a dagger to stab him when

FT PIPER : "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW"

Maximus looked at Piper

PIPER:" I didn'tsay anythihg"

FT PIPER :" thats right I, did"

every body in the room turned to see the ft charmed ones and feuture Leo who was now wering black

PHEOBE :" Chris , why didn't you tell us that we're dead in the future , we know you Max and the other feuture kids are haliwells

CHRIS :"Piper Marie you are so grounded" he said try to get off the floor but failed

PIPER MARIE :" aw man "

Maximus then conjered out a dagger about to stab Wyatt square in the chest

PIPER:" Maximus Leon Haliwell, put the dagger down"

MAXIMUS: " how dare you ,call me by the title which my own family deprived me of "

FT PIPER :" you can't talk to me that way I am your mother"

MAXIMUS :" SINCE WHEN , YOU PEOPLE HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST"

that coment made both Pipers hurt deeply

WYATT :" why don't you tell him what really happend to Pandora, mom"

FT PIPER :" shut up, Wyatt"

Maximus turned to face Wyatt and picked him up by the coller and lifted him up in the air

MAXIMUS:" tell me what you know " he said in a dangerous voice

WYATT :" well since you ask so kindly , all this time you think me or my minons killed the mother of your child but the ones who killed pandora are still free"

MAXIMUS :" what are you talking about , who are they!"

WYATT:" the ones who killed Pandora are the charmed ones , isn't that right mommy dearest"

FT PIPER :" Wyatt , one more word out of you and I will vanquish you myself "

when hearing the news Luke got up , limping but standing

LUKE:" no, that can't be true, is it ?" he ask his grandparents

FT LEO :" look I'm not going to lie to you , we did it for your own good for you and for your father

Maximus glared at his father with teary eyes

MAXIMUS :" and how was that by destroying the love of my life, you know what I am sick of you avatars trying to decied whats good for us"

LEO :" wait , I'm an avatar but aren't they evil "

FT LEO :" no, if it wasn't for them Piper and the sisters would have been dead before Chris and Max would be one"

PHEOBE :" ok , but we're still dead"

FT LEO:" we couldn't help them because Wyatt put a sheild around the house before the ambush

MAXIMUS :"Wyatt , just tell us who turned you"

WYATT:" nope"

MAXIMUS :" that's it"

with a wave of his hand he lifted Wyatt up into the air choking him with an invicible force

MAXIMUS:" tell me or else "

WYATT - GASPING FOR AIR- :" never"

MAXIMUS :" fine be that way , Luke show me that new attack you had planed for uncle Wyatt "

LUKE:" ok it's kind of a tribute to both grampa Leo and vamp - gramps ,ok it goes like this"

he then launched a strem of dark lightning energy forming in to a bat and it flew strait for Wyatt sending him a real charge threw his body

WYATT-screaming in agony- :" it ... was ...Gi...G..Gideon"

LEO, FT LEO :"I'll kill him"

CHRIS :" I ' ll go with you " he said as they orbed to magick school

Max then droped Wyatt and walked over to Luke

MAXIMUS :" that's enough Luke , lets go to the mirror "

LUKE :" ok"

WYATT :" so your just going to leave me here, burned and all ?"

LUKE:"yep

MAGICK SCHOOL : GIDEON'S OFFICE

* * *

meanwhile in Gideons office Leo and Chris orbed in ou arae

GIDEON :" why , Leo what breings you here and hello Chris"

CHRIS :" cut the crap Gideon, we know your after Wyatt"

LEO :" don't try to lie Gideon we know every thing"

GIDEON:" and how is that Leo"

LEO:"because feuture Wyatt is here and he told us every thing,and under torture he confessed that you are the reason he turns evil"

GIDEON :"Leo please you must understand , he is to powerful and becase of that he must be sacrificed for the greater good "

then ft Leo orbs in with sigmond in a head lock

GIDEON :" Leo and Leo? whats going on here?"

FT LEO :" Gideon , time for your punishment , both you and sigmond are gulty of trying to kill my Child "and with that he threw an

energy ball at them vanquishing them both instantly

CHRIS :" you get all the fun you know that"

FT LEO - GRINING LIKE AN IDIOT-:" Yea , aint I a stinker"

and with that the orbed out to Dark element

* * *

DARK ELEMENT : PIVOMAR'S PLACE

mean while with the others

Max and Luke were standing in front of a mirror

PHEOBE :" what' s so special about that mirror any ways?"

LUKE:"you'll see"

MAXIMUS :" oh moster of the mirror come forth" he demanded

suddenly the mirror glass started moving , untill a monster appered in the glass (you know like in snow white)

once the monster appered, the monster and both sets of charmed ones screamed while looking at each other

PT AND FT CHARMED ONES:" aaaah"

MONSTER:" AAAAHHH (FAINTS)

MAXIMUS :" stop your snibbling and foucus "

MONSTER GETS UP :" forgive me oh prince of terror,what is thy bidding my master" he said in a wimpy voice filled with fear

MAXIMUS :" connect me wth the duke Rodrigo"

MONSTER" right away master"

he said as he disappeared suddenly a man with dark hair and brown eyes appered

MAN :" hello ,Max ,oh hello Luke"

LUKE :" hi granpa Rodrigo"

PIPER (TO PIPER MARIE) :" whos that?" she asked

PIPER MARIE : " thats great uncle Rodrigo, Pandora's father and uncle Max's father in law "

PIPER" OH"

MAXIMUS :" well you see I was wondering if you had Pandora's ashes because I am going to bring her back "

RODRIGO" say no more , here

the ashes appeared on the couch

MAXIMUS:" thanks"

RODRIGO :" don't mention it , just have her call me when she returns"

MAXIMUS :" OK"

the mirror turned back to normal

Max took the urin and poured it into a coffin after that he poured gallons of blood in with the ashes he then covered it with a sheet, 20 minutes later

a women shot up from the coffin she had light brown hair and green eyes

WOMEN :" what's going on"

MAXIMUS:" hello Pandora, my love"

PANDORA:" Max, is that you"

MAXIMUS:" yeah wellcome back "

PANDORA:" good to be back honey" she said as she hugged him and kissed him

LUKE : "mom "

PANDORA " Luke ,oh sweety , my how you have grown" she said as she started to get out of the coffin but noticed she had nothin but a sheet on

then with a snap of her fingers she was now fully dressed in black

then she hugged both max and her son untill ft Piper inturupted the moment

FT PIPER :" guys some thing happend to Wyatt "

she said as every one turns and looks at ft Wyatt who was now wering all white and had spiked up hair

WYATT :" you know it feels good to be saved "

AN : WARNING THIS IS NOT THE END . , R&R see ya later man


	6. explainations and slayers

AN : special geust stars Buffy and the gang ,Angel , Spike and team angel (ps gunn survived in the last epsoids of Angel)

summary - rated pg-13 for language when a visitor from the feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt,

Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

disclaimar : I dont own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris, Luke and Piper marie

Rated pg - 13 for language

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

ch 6 explainations and slayers

last time : FT PIPER :" guys some thing happend to Wyatt "

she said as every one turns and looks at ft Wyatt who was now wering all white and had spiked up hair

WYATT :" you know it feels good to be saved "

* * *

and now on with the fic

Maximus got closer to Wyatt

MAXIMUS:" is that really you or are you just pulling our legs

then Chris, Leo and ftLeo orbed in

CHRIS :"Max , he 's lagit we killed Gideon "

MAXIMUS:"oh, sorry about that"

WYATT:" no ,I'm sorry to all of you, especialy to my daughter, nice and nephew"

LUKE AND PIPER MARIE:" that's ok"

WYATT (VOICE BREAKING):" thanks , molly do you forgive me?", molly's eyes welled up as tears threaten to fall

MOLLY:" yes Daddy,"she said as she to her father's open arms crying

WYATT (CRYING):" shh , it's ok there is no need to cry every thing is ok

MOLLY (CRYING):" daddy I 'm sorry, I shot you"

WYATT (CRYING ):" no, you have nothing to be sorry about you did what you had to do, I should be sorry for every thing I did to you and the rest of the family"

PHEOBE:" that is so beutiful ,it's a kodak moment "

both Piper & Paige agreed with Pheobe

suddenly baby wyatt orbed in

PT PIPER:" and what are you doing here young man"

BABY WYATT :" Molwy"

EVELYN:" aww , he said his daughters name"

PIVOMAR :" there is a nuresry down the hall and to your left"

EVELYN :" I'll take him "

PT PIPER:" ok here " and with that Evelyn to baby Wyatt to the nursery

suddenly the monster in the mirror came up

MONSTER :" oh , master Boris their is a message from the feuture for you "

BORIS:"from who? "

MONSTER :" it's from your son , the great Jose carlos(Joseph Charles)vladesscu"

BORIS: "well patch him threw you idiot"

MONSTER :"yes master " with that said he disappeared and a young man in his mid 20's with dark brown hair and bluish - green eyes appered on the glass screen

BORIS:" what is it son?"

J.C. ( WITH ACCENT) :"father, the vampierr forrces have found Wyat's prissiners and we're bringing them over there now "

BORIS :" ok, are you and your wife coming too"

J.C.:(WITH ACCENT)" not right now,but maybe later we have a few things to take care of first" with that said he disappeared then a time portal appeared and Bianca, Pheobe's kids and Paige's kids

came out of the portal

CHRIS:" Bianca"

PIPER MARIE:" Mommy

BIANCA :"hey

FT PHEOBE :" Bel, Amy , Jake , Peter ,Aden, Stacy, Cole, Prue!"

FT PAIGE :" Jenny ,Matt, Penny, Patty , Brodi ,Sam, kristy, Roxy!

FT PAIGE AND FT PHEOPBE'S KIDS:" MOM!"

ft Pheobe and ft paige went and hugged their children

Max then approched his mother and asked her a question

MAXIMUS:" Mom do you know that your not dead any more and what are you doing here in the past anyway ?"

FT PIPER :" oh , I didn't notice that, we came to the past to find out if we can stop you and chris from becoming vampiers"

MAXIMUS:" what, why!"

FT PIPER:" well seeing that you suffered during your childhood because of your vampire saide then lets try and fix it"

MAXIMUS:" the only reason I suffered was because of my family treating me like a freak and worst of all is, that when I relive those moments it hurts to remember that the only person I could count on at the time turned her back on me"

PT PIPER:"how did I turn my back on you Max"

MAXIMUS:" I'll show you how it happend"with that said his hands started to glow , then he directed a beam to the mirror then the beam started to project a memory

PAIGE :" what's going on ?" she asked

CHRIS:"shhh"

the mirror showed the memory of Maximus at 8 yrs old (see chapte 4 )

PT&FT PHEOBE :"he looks so cute"

MAXIMUS :"thanks, but keep watching"

five minutes later

MAXIMUS:"told you"

PT PIPER:" I am so sorry, you had to go through that "

MAXIMUS :" I'm over that"

FT PIPER:" you see all the more reason to stop it before it happeneds"

MAXIMUS:" you don't get it, me being part vampire has nothing to do with it, it was you guys the whole time, if it wasn't for my vamp side

I wouldn't have my son and fiancee right now"

everyone in the room looked shocked

PANDORA :" WHAT!"

MAXIMUS :"yeah see , I was going to do it tonight when we get more privet but I can't wait" he said getting down on one knee then he said

MAXI MUS:"Pandora De mont marte, you're my night my moon , my death my after life if it wasn't for you I would have vanqished myself long ago,and if I don't have you in my life

then I don't wanna live, Pandora will you marry me?"he asked presenting her with a big dimond ring with a P ingrved in the diomond (it's like a mood ring but their is crystal were the glass is supposed to be)

PANDORA:"yes, yes I will" she said as she hugged him

PIVOMAR:" were did you find that ring, the reason I asked is because it's legendry it's the ring of Pandora, you know the one inside Pandora's box "

MAXIMUS :" yeah I know, it was hard to get the ring I literaly passed out afterwarrds but what was I going to do I was only nine"

PANDORA:"wait , I met you when you were nine "

MAXIMUS :" yeah I know , I set out to find it the day after I met you"

she was so happy when she heard him say that , that she kissed him passionatly

and again ft Piper broke the momment

FT PIPER :" I HATE to brake this momment , but how old are you pandora?" she asked

PANDORA:"well that's complicated you see when I was a baby I was put in to an experiment"

PAIGE:" why ?"

PANDORA :" well it was to match up to Jose' s power and by the time I was 1 I was litteraly a 13 year old,

but see the experimment went wrong two years later and I started getting younger and eventualy I ended up 1 year younger than Max"

FT LEO :" how old were you two when you had Luke?"

PANDORA:" I was 10 and Max was11"

PT &FT CHARMED ONES: " WHAT!"

FT PHEOBE :" that's imposible"

PT PIPER :" you didn't even reach peuverty "

MAXIMUS:" it's different , young vampires hit peuverty sooner then regular kids instead of 12 and 13 it 's 9 and 10"

CHASE :" and you can't change us from being vampires because it was like writen in stone, just so you know mom"

FT PIPER :" WHAT, you mean your one too"

CHASE:" well I was fighting a demon when I was hit with a fire ball and I almost died but cassandra saved me"

PANDORA:" my sister"

CHASE :" yeah"

FT PIPER :" oh god who's next , Micheal"

MICHEAL :"nope I am just dating one and I wanna be an Avatar anyway "

FT LEO:" really , well I 'll see what I can do about that "

MICHEAL :" thanks dad , that mean's alot" he said pulling him into a hug

then out of the blue baby Wyatt orbed in with Evelyn

PT PIPER :" where were you two"

EVELYN :"well when we found the nursery there was this scary skinny lady with a wired voice"

BORIS :" ah , Amellie Jolie , she may be scary but she's ok"

PANDORA :" yeah , she is she was my nanny when I was growing up "

EVELYN (TURNS TO PANDORA) :" Pndora is that you?"

PANDORA :" yes ,(TURNS TO EVELYN)Evelyn oh my god "

the two women hugged and jumped around like old friends

PAIGE :" you two know each other "

PANDORA :" of course Bianca ,Evelyn and I are frends before the war in the future"

PIPER MARIE :" where are my parents any way "

MAXIMUS :" I think they wanted some quality time with each other "

all of a sudden a skinny women vamp - shimmered in

WOMAN :" oh there you two are"

PANDORA :" Amellie"

AMELLIE :"miss Pandora your'e back "

PANDORA :" it's good to see you again Amellie"

and with those words Pandora hugged her nanny , then a body gaurd vamp - shimmered in he was a afro -brazilian , husky and bald

BORIS:" what is it godzilla"

GODZILLA:" oh master of darkness , the slayer is in the club along with the vampires Angelus and Spike"

BORIS:" send them here"

GODZILLA:" yes sir " he said as he vamp - shimmered out

and 3 minutes later he

vamp- shimmered back in with three new people

one is a blonde female with green eyes and about 5.2" and a stunning figure with a leather jacket

the other was well built had brown eyes and the face of a movie star and was 6.2" with a black trench coat the other

had platnum blonde hair and dark eyes kind of a billy Idol look alike with a leather jacket and was around 6 feet tall

PIVOMAR :" how may we be of service to miss summers"

BUFFY :" I didn't come here to chat , I came here to make an offer"

BORIS:" and what may that be"

ANGEL :" well you see , we have a problem and we neede your help you see the master has returned"

MAXIMUS :" what dose that have to do with us "

SPIKE:" well not only is he coming back but he's going to bring back your old mate nostferatu and his crew"

BORIS :" what do you offer us"

BUFFY:" we propose that you and the charmed one team up with us to deffeat the master and notsferatu

PIVOMAR :" we accept, but you have to promise me some thing "

ANGEL :" what"

BORIS:" thatyou will not hunt or harm the vampires in this club and most of all my Vampier kind and you let us handle nostferatu our way"

SPIKE :" done"

PT PIPER (WHISPERING):" there are different kinds of vampires"?

MAXIMUS(WHISPERING): "I'll explain later"

BUFFY :" good , now lets get started" she said as she took out a cell phone out and called Willow

BUFFY:" Willow , they agreed to help"

WILLOW :" good, well be there in a minute"

BUFFY :" we're in the pent house above the club ok,see you in a minute" and with that she hungs up the phone

BUFFY :" my crew will be here in a minute"

MAXIMUS :" if you 'll exeuse me I think I 'll go train in the arena"

LUKE :" I'm coming too "

MAXIMUS :" ok, but I 'm not going easy on you"

LUKE :" I'm not expecting you to"

PANDORA:" be careful you can really hurt him "

MAXIMUS:" he'll be fine"

PANDORA :" I was talking to Luke"

MAXIMUS:" huh, what, forget it " he said as he and his son walked to the arena

both sets of charmed ones couldn't help but laugh

GODZILLA :" sir , the slayer 's friends are here"

PIVOMAR :" send them in "

again he vamp-shimmered out and back in with 3 new strangers

one was a female with red hair green eyes and was 5.1" .

the other was adark haired male with an eye patch in his right eye and stood 6 feet the

last one was a female with brown hair and green eyes she was 5 feet

BUFFY: "ok , time to get to work, Willow did you guys find out any thing new "

WILLOW :"not much, just that the black thorn is the group that's planing this"

ANGEL:" WHAT, I destroyed the black thorn"

SPIKE :" yeah not to mention we lost good ol wesly in that war"

both spike and angel bow their heads in respect for their lost companion

XANDER :" well, some of them surevived and they rebuild "

DAWN:" and thiis time they have glory with them"

BUFFY :" ok lets get planing"

* * *

TRAINING ROOM

mean while Maximus and Luke were sword fighting at 60 miles per minute

MAXIMUS :" come on boy start embracing your origins BOTH of them and your whitelighter side if you want"

LUKE:" oh , like this "he said as he droped his sword ands picked it up with his telekinese and following his father causing him to run

MAXIMUS :" good , can you do some thing else "he said while runing around the ring to avoid the sword chasing him " good , thats enogh stop , stop,why aren't you stopping ,

for the love of dracula stop! " he said running faster

LUKE (LAUGHING HISTERICLY): ok , ok but you have to get me the video games I want and a 100 bucks "

MAXIMUS :" WHAT, ok , ok just stop"

LUKE :" ok" and with that and a wave of his hand he drooped the sword

MAXIMUS :" your tricky you know that"

LUKE :" I get it from the best'"

MAXIMUS :" don't be a smart ass it doesn't help , come on lets go see what the others are doing " he said walking back to the others

* * *

meanwhile

outside a goup of army men started to climb the wall then one of them spoke in to a comm link in his ear

MAN :" this is commander Riley Finn to base we are at the perimiter of the club and ready to go "

BASE :" ecxicute the plan fight back if you need to but get the thrice blessed ones

RILEY :"copy that" he said while climbing the wall

* * *

AN: well thats it for now tell me wat u think and if you think i should keep going it's up to you weather or not I can continue, but don't worrry the cross over wont last long

srry for the late update r&r c ya later


	7. help

AN: hey every one, I just want to say that the story will go on I just need some ideas and a bit more time i just finished my exams,

but i will update so hang in there if you have any ideas for the story id love to hear them,

once again the story will go on, thanx. ps : dont 4get 2review, oh and I think I know how to get buffy out of the story


	8. memories of pain and punishment

summary - rated pg-13 for language when a visitor from the future comes to help Chris with Wyatt, Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

disclaimar : I don't own anything but Maximus, Igor and Boris, Luke and Piper marie and basicly the characters that are not in the shows

Rated pg - 13 for language and some sexual content

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

ch7 memories of pain and punishment

last time

* * *

meanwhile outside a goup of army men started to climb the wall then one of them spoke in to a comm link in his ear

MAN :" this is commander Riley Finn to base we are at the perimiter of the club and ready to go "

BASE :" ecxicute the plan fight back if you need to but get the thrice blessed ones

RILEY :"copy that" he said while climbing the wall

now on with the story

* * *

MAXIMUS :" hey what did we miss" he said walking into the room with Luke

PHEOBE : "nothin, your right on time"

CHRIS:" ok , so whats the plan" he said entering the room with Bianca and sitting next to her and his daughter"

BUFFY :" ok first , both sets of charmed ones stay in here and in the manor "

PT PIPER :"why"

BUFFY :" we need both set to make a a place of refuge out of this place and the manor"

PAIGE :"ok "

BUFFY :" we'll have both pt & ft leo, Wyatt and Micheal serve as medics"

PT&FT LEO, WYATT AND MICHAEL :" ok"

BUFFY :" ok, so first we ...

30 mins later

* * *

ANGEL :" ok , so let me just call my crew and fill them in

a while later Pheobe and Paige approched their feuture counterparts

PAIGE :"hi, um.. we were just wondering ..."

PHEOBE :".. what are the names of our husbands"

FT PAIGE :" well, I marry an F.B.I. agent who turns into a whitelighter later on and his name is Kyle Brody"

PAIGE :" oh cool"

PHEOBE :" ok, what about me"

FT PHEOBE :" well, I marry .." she was interupted when one of her sons went up to her

COLE JR :" mom where's dad"

FT PHEOBE :"uh , Cole they find your dad next year"

COLE JR :" ok mom "

FT PAIGE :" that answers your quetion?"

PHEOBE :"but , cole is dead, and isn't he evil I mean he was the source"

FT PHEOBE :"he was posessed by the source , and the powers he had got to his head "

PAIGE :" so how dose he come back"

FT PHEOBE :"the avatars brought him back"

PHEOBE :" really, why"

FT PAIGE :" apperantly , before Leo , Cole was or should I say is an Avatar"

PAIGE :" WHAT! when did that happened "

FT PHEOBE :" it was like right around the time we defeated Jerick "

PHEOBE:" so were is the Cole from your time "

FT PHEOBE:"he's with Kyle and Boris 's son Joe helping the people who were captured by Wyatts minions they'll be here in a few hours "

PAIGE:" oh, ok " she said , she then walked over to Luke who was watching tv on the mirror " ( that is probably possible)

LUKE :" hey great aunt Paige "

PAIGE :" hey what are you watching ?"

LUKE:" nothin, just a movie from the future it's called "universal vamp hunter "

PAIGE :" looks cool, better than todays movies "she said sitting next to Luke and started watching the movie

* * *

MOVIE :

a hooded figure walks down a corridor and walkes into the main room

EMPEROR :" who do you think you are to come into the main room in this up staging manner"

the figure said nothing

EMPEROR :" ANSWER MY QUESTION , WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled yet the figure said nothing and that was really starting to annoy the emperor

EMPEROR :" GAURDS , KILL H I M !"

the gauards suruonded the figure ready to atttack

GAURDS :" READY , AND ATTACK"

the gaurds lunge themselves at the figure but the figure with the wave of his hand the gaurds erupted in flames

the Emperor now frighted asked the same question

EMPEROR (SCARED) :" w.w..who are you?"

FIGURE:" I 'm Kraven the universal vamp hunter, and your worst nghtmare" he said while taking off the hood wich covered his face

PAIGE : "OH MY GOD, it's Max" she said, she then turns to Luke " you never said your father was in this movie"

LUKE :" well you never asked me "

PAIGE :" ok point taken , who else is in this movie?"

LUKE :" uncle Chris"

PAIGE :" what, he never told us that he's an actor "

LUKE :" well they're not actors any more , when uncle Wyatt took over the world they had to get out of the movie biz, this was one of their last movies" he explained

they then turned back to the movie to see the emperor cry for help

EMPEROR :" LUCIEN (chris) HELP "

a second later Lucien/Chris shimmered in

EMPEROR:"oh Lucien , DESTROY HIM !"

once the command was given, Lucien/Chris borke out in hand to hand combat with Kraven/Max , kick, punch, kick ,leg sweep, road house kick , capoeira kick , left hook and elbow jab, handstand helecopter kick, rolé, kishada x3 ,martelo rotado,martelo rotado(jumping).

giving the emperor a chance to escape

PIPER :" hey what are you guys watchin " she said coming up behind them

LUKE :" movie"

PIPER:" starring who "

PAIGE :" Max and Chris "

PIPER :" WHAT!"

PAIGE :" that's what I said " she said as they see what happends next

KRAVEN/MAX:"why do you fight for the destruction of earth why do you fight for darkness?"

LUCIEN/CHRIS : " a better question , why do you fight for the humans when you have no reason to"

KRAVEN / MAX:" what do you mean?"

LUCIEN/CHRIS :"how dose it feel Kraven , how dose it feel to know you have no place in this world,

to know that the heavens won't take you and that the humans will fear you ,

the only place for you is here and you know it" he said charging at him only to get stabbed in the chest and fall to the floor

KRAVEN/MAX :"I wish it didn't have to come to this but you made your choice, I'm sorry Lucien"

LUCIEN/CHRIS :" d.d..d..don't be I have no .. regrets K...K..Kk..Kr.. Kraven" and with that he disappeared ( shimmered ) leaving ashes in his place

PIPER :" did he just shimmer out ?"

LUKE :" yea ,well magick is exposed to the world in my time "

PAIGE :"so those gaurds that went up in flames "

LUKE :" they were just whitelighter extras who get paid well so they're alright

PAIGE :" oh ok"

* * *

MEAN WHILE

Maximus and Chris were talking with their parents and aunts

CHRIS:" so what do you guys want to talk about "

FT LEO :"well we wanted to talk to you about you guys being vampires"

MAXIMUS :" not this again look we told you that were not doing it ok so just go home

and since when do you care about us Leo "

CHRIS :" I would also like to know that, but let me just tell you that your wasting your time

FT PIPER:" but what can you possibly gain being vampires can you have a normal life being what you are " she said but as soon as she said but

as soon as she said those last words she just wished she could take it back

MAXIMUS :" and what do you mean by that mom ,that we can't have a normal life being witches or vamps"

FT PAIGE :" you have to understand doing this to help you "

MAXIMUS:(SARCASTICLY)" yeah , great help you guys have been"

FT PHEOBE :" look , you have to see that you guys don't belong here you can't be good and evil"

CHRIS:"you should talk, aunt pheobe you married an ex demon who's now an Avatar, oh mom and for your information we have good lives in the future and our magick lives dont get in the way"

MAXIMUS :" look the bottom line is that I am not giving this up not after I lost people who are very important to me, not to mention some one who is very close to my heart "

FT LEO :" Pandora is alive now and when we fix this you'll probably forget about her this time around " he said saying what he thought was all the facts

MAXIMUS(ANGRY) : " YOU DONT GET IT DO YOU, PANDORA WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO DIED THAT NIGHT!"

at this point pt Pheobe and Igor( pivomar incase you forgot) came in to see what all the commotion is about

PIVOMAR :" whats wrong ,Max why are you yelling ?"

PT PHEOBE :" yea I mean , am getting a big headache and ..." she was interupted when she started to channel Max

PT PHEOBE ( CH OFF MAX) :" you people, my so called "family" have put me through so much pain"

FT PIPER :" what do you mean Pandora wasn't the only one to die that night?" she asked almost afraid of his answer

MAXIMUS(lookng at ft leo and ft pheobe) :" I know you two sensed it but yet you said nothing , but for those of you who don't know,

that night the charmed ones and Leo did not only vanquish the love of my life but you also vanquished my second child!"

FT PIPER :"no, we ,we couldn't have done that" she said stubornly

FT PAIGE :" Max I.. I'm sorry" she said as she all the guilt come and wash over her

FT PHEOBE :" Max , I don't know what to say except I' m so sorry"

PT PHEOBE (CH OFF MAX/ CRYING):" its too late for "I 'm sorry," " sorry" won't bring my child back"

MAXIMUS ( to ft Leo ) :" so, tell me why you really did it Leo , and don't tell me the same shit you told my son because I can sniff out a lie a mile a way

FT LEO :" well we just didn't want you to marry some one of her kind and on top of that she was pregnant with your second child we couldn't have that I mean what would the elders say or the avatars for that fact "

right after those words came out of Leo's mouth Max just lost it and punched him square in the face,

the hit was so strong that it sent him flying so far that he crashed next to the mirror

PT PIPER :" what the hell is going" on she said as Maximus reached Leo and electorcuted him with lightning ( you know the way Leo did to Gideon when chris died )

MAXIMUS(YELLING) :" YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU HAVE BROKEN EVERY RULE IN THE BOOK AND WER'E STILL LIVING YOU FUCKING LIER, SO DONT TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT ON ME!"

at this point it took all of his brothers to restrain him

CHRIS :" Max dude that's enough thats more then I would have given him"

WYATT:" look, I don't know what this is about but that's enough "

CHASE :" dude if you don't stop he's going to be extra crispy insted of original recipy "

MICHAEL :" ok Max that's it he's had enough"

but the words were muffled with so much rage that he didn't hear them instead,

he tried to fight there hold on him

he even vamped out to give him more strength only to have Chris and Chase to vamp out and restrain him with more accuracy

PT PHEOBE(CH OFF MAX/ CRYING) :" let me go, I hate you Leo, I HATE YOU"

at this point Pandora had gotten infront of Maximus and kissed him in the lips , this left every one looking confused at them, when they thought it was safe enough his

brothers decided to let him go once they let him go Pandora started to whisper into Max's ear

PANDORA :" you know, if you calm down we could ..." she said as Max started to grin and giggle

MAXIMUS :" he he, really with chocalate, and peanut butter ...,really and ice cream what kind "

PANDORA (WHISPRING) :" any kind, and we could do so much more like ... "

MAXIMUS (GASP):" Chris, take care of Luke ( to ft Leo, deadly, ) you got lucky old man but your day is comin" and with that he and Pandora vamp- shimmered out

PT LEO :" what was all that about " he said looking around the room "

BIANCA :" I know, I mean one minute he was raging bull then she whispered some thing in his ear and he was relaxed " she said while holding Chris's hand

CHRIS :"I guess that's her way to calm him down, I mean he almost broke our arms " he said, his brothers nodded in agreement rubbing there arms

PT LEO :" that's, not what I ment "

CHRIS :" um Luke why don't you go talk to Dj Wolfie down stairs ok"

LUKE :"ok uncle Chris " he said as he left to go to the club

PT PAIGE :" Dj Wolfie ?"

CHASE :" what else are you going call a dj who' s a werewolf "

* * *

(15 MINUTES LATER-)

PT PIPER :" so what happend ?"

CHRIS :" oh nothing just that dad had opened up some old emotional wounds for him "

FT LEO :" I just told him my reason for our actions"

PT PHEOBE :" how can you guys do such a thing I mean that much pain could drive a person crazy I hate to feel what Chris feels"

FT PIPER :" I am trying to save my children from a life of darkness "

CHRIS:" no, you are trying to mess upour lives"

FT PIPER :" CHRIS I AM YOUR MOTHER I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU AND BOTH YOUR BROTHERS!"

CHRIS:"(VAMPED OUT) ONE , YOU DONT KNOW ANY THING , TWO YOU STOPPED BEING OUR MOTHER WHEN YOU SAW THIS FACE! "

FT PHEOBE :" like I said you can't be both good and evil eventualy you'll just fall into darkness"

PIVOMAR :" since they've been here they have not fallen into darkness and that goes both your boys and girls Piper "

FT PIPER :" I never wanted you to raise my children and especialy the twins!"

PIVOMAR : "it was their choice I never forced them they would have ended up in the streets , like the twins did before I met them,

and speaking of the twins they are more my children then yours I raised them took care of them especialy after what they been through!"

FT PIPER :" what's that sappose to mean"

PIVOMAR :" it 's not my story to tell it 's up to Chris and Max"

CHRIS :" I 'll do some thing better I 'll show you " and with that

the mirror started to to glow and show a memeory were an eleven year old Chris is walking through the rough streets of san fransisco

* * *

(MEMORY)

CHRIS :(THOUGHT )' I have to find a way to make money so I can find Max'

a while later he saw a group of people in a circle cherring at something

when he got closer he saw that the people were cheering at a street fight

there was two guys one guy was 5.5" , bald with a tatto on his right arm

the other guy was 52" and had a buz cut

about five minutes later the guy with the buz cut won and was looking for another opponent

REFF :" and the winner and still street fighting chamopion speed demon , now who will be the brave man to confront the champoin,

the winner will win the bet money placed on him and the opponent"

the word "money" was the word Chris needed to hear to convince himself to enter the fight

REFF:" so who will be our saviour "

CHRIS :"I will, I'll fight him "

most of the people looked at him like he was crazy others started to laugh

REFF:" kid dis aint no shchool fight, are you sure you want to take that risk "

CHRIS :" yeah "

SPEED DEMON :" come on Jimmy let him fight I mean what can he do to me "

JIMMY :" that 's what you said about dat kid Leon and he mopped the floor with yah "

the name struck bells in Chris's head

CHRIS "(THOUGHT)'_that's Max's middle name', _did you just say Leon ?"

JIMMY:" yea, why ya know em "

CHRIS :" yea he's my brother " Chris said, feeling like he did a big mistake

when he turned around he saw that speed demon was turning red and his vains were poping with anger and charging at him so fast that he barely had time to move

CHRIS :" dude what's your problem!"

SPEED DEMON :" my problem is that ..that FREAK, deffeated me and since he's your brother you'll have to take his punishment"

and with that he started to send a birage of kicks and punches to an unprepared Chris, then slamed him to fence

CHRIS :" ow , that was not nice and no one calls my brother a freak !"

speed demon tried to kick Chris in the head, Chris on the other hand moving quickly did a split and hit him in the mid section .. hard

SPEED DEMON (HIGH PITCHED):" oww , that hurt you win" and with that he fell to the floor in to the feetle position

JIMMY:" and your winner , our Savior " he said while raising Chris 's arm up in the air as a sign of victory

CHRIS :" hey you wouldn't happend to know where Leon went would you"

JIMMY :" naw man, haven't seen him in 10 months"

CHRIS :"oh , then I am going to need your help"

JIMMY :" Im listening "

CHRIS :"how soon can you set up another fight because we are going to need the money"

* * *

PT &FT PIPER (YELLING):" YOU WERE STREET FIGHTING, AT 11 YEARS OLD !"

CHRIS ": well I had to make money !"

PT PIPER :" why, you and your brother could have just gone back home"

CHRIS :" because he (pointing to ft Leo) kicked us out "

PT PIPER :" why you you do that , they were just children"

FT LEO :" it would have been a matter of time before they chose the dark side ,

I couldn't put the rest of my children in danger "

PT PAIGE :" but you did put your children in danger you kick them out their home , that is the same thing Leo just in a diffrent way, I can't beilve you did that"

PT PIPER:" but why didn't I do any thing to get them back home"

FT PIPER :" well, the thing is when I saw Max's eyes when he first turned ,I felt like that was not my son anymore and that he will never be the same as before and then, well I was afraid that he would just turn on us ,

and then there was Chris , when I saw the look on his face it was clear to me that they had to go or the other kids would become evil"

CHASE :" that would have never happend"

FT PIPER :" how would I know , anyway look what happend to you "

CHASE :" that was different and you know it !"

CHRIS :" look, we need a plan of action , now where is buffy?"

PIVOMAR :" she said she and her friends had to go back to Rome to find out more info "

CHRIS :" what about Angel and Spike?"

PIVOMAR :" they went to talk to an infomant?"

CHRIS :" PT aunt Pheobe can you go down to the club and get Luke for me"

LUKE (WALKING IN ):" you rang " he said as a man with sandy blonde hair followed close behinde

DJ W :" what's up Chris "

CHRIS :" what's up wolfie "

Chris went and gave the man a hand shake and a hug

PT PIPER :" just out of curiasity what's your real name

DJW:" well, my name is ...Bane Jessup jr"

PT AND FT PIPER AND PHEOBE :"what your related to Bane!

BANE JR :" yup , he's my dad"

PT PHEOBE :" REALLY , your his son , your father is the tall dark and naked man ?" she asked using the nick name of which she remembered him by

BANE JR :" what , um yes " he said getting over the shock of what she called his father

PT AND FT PAIGE :" who's Bane "

Piper and Pheobe filled Paige in on the whole Bane story

PT PAIGE :" so that was why you call him the tall dark and naked man"

FT PHEOBE :" yeahyou look just like him except for the hair, but what I don't understand is how can you be a werewolf"

BANE JR:" well after he got out of prison he went to a bar and well he got into a fight with this guy who then turned into a werewolf and bit him in

the neck hard but dad got his revenge by sticking a metal pipe in his heart luckly the pipe had traces of silver , then a year later he met

my mom who was a witch and then a few months later they got married and all that good stuff "

PT PIPER :" so your part witch and part werewolf "

BANE JR :" I prefer the term Lycan"

PT LEO :" I thought that vampires and Lycans never got along"

BORIS :" well , we came to terms with the fighting "

PIVOMAR :" but some of them do not agree"

FT PIPER :" well how did you guys meet "

BANE JR :"well it started like this ..." but he was cut off when

* * *

MEAN WHILE IN MAX'S ROOM

there they were laying in each others arms in total bliss

PANDORA :" WOW,I haven't had that much fun in a while "

MAXIMUS :" I know what you mean, I feel the same way " he said caressing her face all the way down to her neck , caressing the fang markshe made while in the heat of passion , he knew that he also had those same marks that she made on him while also in the heat of blissful passion

he then moved to the edge of the bed to get up when she stopped him

PANDORA :" where are you going ?" she asked

MAXIMUS :" I am going to check on Luke" he said standing up and that is when she noticed something that she didn't before

there was a pentagram tatoo on his back that covered his whole back but there was something else, there was this big scar across his back

it looked like it cut the tatoo in half

PANDORA:" Max what happened to your back?"

Maximus closed his eyes hoping that the question would never come he then tried to change the subject

MAXIMUS:" oh , I forgot to tell you to call your dad .."

PANDORA :" Max don't change the subject and tell me " she demanded

taking a deep breath he began his story as a golden glow came out of his hands and into the bedroom mirror

MAXIMUS :" well it took place after your death ...FLASHBACK ( HE'S 13IN THIS FLASH BACK)

* * *

In this flash back Max is standing in front of a tribunal of Vampires he slowly looks at Chris ,Bane jr, Joseph, Pvomar and Boris who was holding Baby Luke and next to him was Rodrigo the man who he broke his promise to the promise to love and protect his daugter

that's why he was there because he was found guilty of failing to protect the one who he wanted and who was to be his wife

then the judge spoke

VAMP JUDGE:" Maximus you are being charged of letting your wife to be die and for braking the promise you made to the vampire tribunal, do you accept these charges and if so how do you pleade

MAXIMUS :" Guilty "

VAMP JUDGE :" very well , you are sentenced to 50 lashes as punishment any last request"

MAXIMUS :" yes , I ask that I be given more than 50 lashes and make it 12,000 lashes insted and if not then more if need be "

PIVOMAR :" WHAT ! are you insane !" he said grabing his arm to look at him

MAXIMUS :" I deserve every one and more for letting her die" he said pulling his arm away

VAMP JUDGE :" you are aware that after the lashes you will be tied to a cross and hung up in a church to endure the holy burn of the blessed walls"

MAXIMUS :" yes"

VAMP JUDGE :" very well let the punishment begin!"

and with that they stripped him of his shirt and tied him to his holding place then the whip made contact

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His agonizing scream heard through out the whole room

and they heard the whip agian along with his scream

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and with every hit his wound would heal but the punishment went on

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

when the number reached 200 people started to feel sorry for him even Rodrigo and others

envied how he took his punishment and asked for more

then, as if feeling his pain his son started to cry anguishly Max saw this and gave Chris a look that said

"get him out of here "

Chris of course didn't want to leave but he followed the order

the whip came down again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

and again

(WHIPPPPSSSSHHH) MAXIMUS :" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

as soon as the number reached 1000 the judge took pitty on him and orderd the punishment to stop

MAXIMUS (WEAKLY):" why did you stop the punishment of which I deserve "

VAMP JUDGE :" because , you had enough and you have been through enough pain "

with a snap of the judges fingers Max was tied to a cross with his arms out in the side and teleported him to a church

to endure the burn of the holy walls of the church

and in that church Maximus did somthing he hadn't done since the death of his girlfriend he cried, not

from the pain or the burning feel on his skin but from grief and lonliness

MAXIMUS (CRYING,YELLING):" PANDORAA !"

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

MAXIMUS :" and that s what happend but the last hit from that whip never healed it just formed a scar"

he said as his memory stopped projecting in his bed room mirror

PANDORA (CRYING ) :" oh .. my ...god , that was horrible , how can you take that kind punishment on yourself I'm sorry " she said hugging him tightly

regreting ever asking him how the scar happend

MAXIMUS (VOICE BREAKING) :" no I'm sorry it's my fault that happend to you and it's my fault that we lost the baby"

he said hugging her just as tightly as they both cried in eachothers arms.

but what Maximus didn't know was that the memory didn't just play

in his bed room mirror but also down stairs infront of everybody

* * *

DOWN STAIRS

after that memory played every one had tears in their eyes

FT PIPER "oh my god Leo what 've we done " she said looking at the mirror

FTLeo couldn't even speak because of the shock

Luke then stood up and look at the future counter parts of his grandparents but mostly at FT Leo

LUKE (LOATHINGLY):" still think that what you did was best gramps huh! " they looked down in shame and he continued

"LOOK AT ME, ANSWER ME ! he yelled "WHAT YOU 2 AND MY GREAT AUNTS DID CAUSED THIS, DID YOU NOT THINK OF THE CONSIQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!

they looked at him but said nothing because he was right and from the fact that his yelling

caused them to fear him so much they felt like peeing on themselfs but he wasn't done yet

" YOU ARE THE WORST THING THERE IS TO GRAND PARENTS AND GREAT AUNTS , (to the pt charmed ones and Leo)

DON'T, I REPEATE DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN IT'S TOO MUCH FOR THEM TO TAKE THAT PUNISHMENT JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY ARE! "

and with that he vamp - shimmered away

CHRIS :" he's right you know, you guys didn't think (pause) I going to go check on him " and with that he orbed away

PT PHEOBE :" why did they punish him?"

PIVOMAR :" because , they were to be married , it was arranged by me and Rodrigo to unite the families , then Max made ... the oath"

PT LEO :" the oath ?"

BORIS :" the oath is when a couple that is set to be marrid stand infront of the tribunal of Vampires and the man has to promise

that he 'll love and protect the girl he was to marry strating on that very same day ,

if he brakes that promise in anyway he must suffer punishment "

FT PIPER :"he was just a child, he was to young for that responsability and the punishment why didn't you stop it from happening "

PIVOMAR:" there was nothing I could do , but the fact is you shouldn't have done that at all that was what got him in troubble"

* * *

MEAN WHILE IN LUKE'S ROOM

Chris orbs in to find his nephew laying down on the bed watch one of the many movies he and his brothers had stared in

CHRIS :" hey " he said as he sat at the edge of the bed

LUKE :" hey"

CHRIS :"you ok "

LUKE: "no"

CHRIS :" well that is understandible ,I mean that was a lot of pint up rage inside"

LUKE:"I geuss so"

CHRIS :" say , Luke out of all of your dad's movies which one do you like best ?"

LUKE :" uncle Chris ,come on you know the best one was "_Capoeira Mesteres,"(capoiera masters)_ and 2nd is that remake of _only the strong_ and the sequals

CHRIS :" ok , now lets go to the arena "

LUKE :" why "

CHRIS :" this is what used to cheer me up, come on"

and with that they orbed out to the arena

LUKE:"so what are we going to do "

before he said anything Chris waved his hand making the sets of bongo drums and a berimbau play a tropical/jungle tune

Chris then snaped his fingers changing his cloths from his regular Green shirt and blue jeans and nike sneekers

to wearing a green sleeveless shirt showing his musculer arms and white lose and baggypants that reached to his shins . and bare foot

CHRIS :" alright here is what we are going to do we are going to have a one on one capoeira match"

Luke then gladly snapped his fingers changing his clothes from a dark t shirt and blue levies jeans and black rebock snekeers to the

same clothes chris was wearing except with a white sleeveless shirt

CHRIS :" you ready " he said ,squating down on the floor

LUKE :" yup ! " he said , while squating down on the floor and grabing both of chris 's hands as a sign of sportsman ship

they then did a cartwheel/flip started to move in rethym with the beat of the drums

Chris then kicked luke only to have Luke dodge it with a cartwheel

(A/N capoeira is a style of both dance and fighting practiced in Brazil and I think parts africa and other places, the objective is no to beat the crap out of your opponent but

to have fun while doing it , unless you do it iligally or non traditionaly like in the movie "Only the strong" and the "rundown ", they were hot movies and funny too anyway)

* * *

(ten minutes later)

both Chris and Luke sat on the arena floor resting from exaustion (sp)

LUKE :" thanks uncle Chris that cheered me up "

CHRIS :" your welcome,come on lets go see what the rest of the family is doing"

and with that they changed their clothes and orbed to the main room

MAIN ROOM

* * *

Maximus and Pandora came down stairs find everyone silent and with tear stained faces (even Bane ,shame aint it)

MAXIMUS :" hey , what's wrong ,where are Chris and Luke?"

CHRIS (WALKING IN) "you rang "

PANDORA :" well, why is every one so sad"

PT PIPER :" well you see ..." she was cut off by the sound of an explosion

BOOOOOOOOOM

CHRIS (YELLING ) :" WHAT HELL IS GOING ON! "

suddenly a bunch of soldiers came rushing in holding semi automatics

PIVOMAR: (PISSED OFF):" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

then a soldier came to the front

RILEY(to Chris) :" we are here for you and your brother co'opperate or suffer "

Boris noticed the mark on his hand it was an N with a sword going through it

BORIS (telepathy):_'boys careful he bears the mark of notsferatu'_

RILEY :" I 'll give you one more chance come peacfuly or suffer"

at that moment Micheal and his girlfriend Helena came in

MAXIMUS :" umm army dudes give us a minute will ya

MICHAEL :" whats going on guys? " Maximus then takes Pandora Luke and Micheal and Helena to back corner of the room

MAXIMUS :"Micheal , take Luke and Pandora to the safe room, with the others"

LUKE :" but dad!"

MAXIMUS :" no , now go with your uncle and mother '

LUKE :" but dad I can help!"

MAXIMUS :(STERNLY)' Luke , don't argue with me and do as I say"

LUKE :" yes sir" he said walking next to Micheal

PANDORA :(IN PORTUGUESE) " Max are you sure"

MAXIMUS (IN PORTUGUESE):" yes now go with our son and try and keep him calm"

PANDORA :(IN PORTUGUESE) " ok , just be careful , I love you "

MAXIMUS :(IN PORTUGUESE)" I love you too"

PANDORA :" promise me that you'll be careful "

MAXIMUS :" I promise "he said with his fingers crossed behinde his back

he then he kisses her and as they orbed away he goes over to the Pt charmed ones and holds Pt Piper's hands

MAXIMUS :"mom , I've got a surprize for you well, more like a for all of you , but you guys have to close your eyes "

they close their eyes

MAXIMUS :(WISHPERING)"I'm sorry, mommy "

PT PIPER:" what! "

and with that he waves his hand and orbed them away to the safe room with the rest of their family ,

then he walked over to the soldiers

MAXIMUS:"ok , the answer is...how 'bout I serve you the number one and you can go fuck yourself" he said stiking up the middle finger

he said throwing an energy ball at them the soldiers droped to the floor to avoid

getting hit by the energy ball, Chris then spin kicked the coffee table launching it into the air then blew it to pieces making the soldiers cover their eyes from the dust

Chase and Bane then sprung into action by usung their powers Chase conjered a sword and started swinging , Bane summoned a thonder bolt using his temperal stasis

Ft Leo then power called and used cryokynisis to freeze some of the soldiers in place

RILEY:"you just made a big mistake"

MAXIMUS :" we'll see about that "

then as if things couldn't have gotten any worse , they did as more soldiers burst through the windows

CHRIS:" MOVE !" he yelled to his mother ,aunts , fathers and Boris

MAXIMUS :(VAMPED OUT) "EBONY , IVORY he yelled as the guns orbed to him and started shooting soldiers

MAXIMUS :" TAKE THAT YOU SONS A BITCHES !"

Ft Wyatt had put the Ft Charmed ones and Ft Leo in a force filed

Chris then put up a foce filed of his own ( just like Wyatt but crimson red) for Boris and Igor

Bane then wolfed out for mmore strength and accuracy

BANE (WOLFED OUT, HOWLING ) " aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrooooowwwwww!'

Bane ran towards Riley getting his claws ready for the scratch when Riley pulled out a flash gernade and threw it at him , the flash went off with an impact on Bane that made him fly backwards knocking Max off his feet and reverting them back to their human forms

the flash left evry body in the room temperarly blind and with their gaurd down,

three of the soldier and took out their dart guns and shot them

RILEY:"take the twins and pack them in to the trucks and take the wolf as a bonus"

with that said the soldiers picked up Chris, Max and Bane and started carrying them out , once outside Riley shouted

RILEY:" lets leave them a parting gift! "

they then turned around and pointed their guns to the pent house/club

* * *

MEAN WHILE

Michael and the others were walking out of their hidding place

MICHAEL:" keep your heads down , and kids stay back untill I say so"

PT PIPER :"I cant belive him, he orbs us out of the way like we're luggage or something and then.. OH MY GOD!"

she says as sees the horrific scene in front of them

she goes to Ft Wyatt who was picking himself of the floor

PT PIPER :" Wyatt what happened ?"

FT WYATT :"the soldiers hit us with a damn flash grenade and knocked us out"

the Ft Charmed ones helped themselfs up off the floor

FT PAIGE :" where are the Twins and Bane"

PIVOMAR :" the soldiers must have taken them "

PT LEO (WITH BABY WYATT):" Piper , I'm going to take Wyatt to Victor's place "

PTPIPER :" ok , be careful and take his baby bag "

PT LEO :" ok" and with that orbs out with baby Wyatt

PANDORA (WORRIEDLY):"what, no this can't be happening he promiesd me he would be careful"

CHASE :" shhh, I hear something , GET DOWN !"

they got down as quickly as they but for some it wasn't quick enough

MICHAEL :"HELENA, NOOO!" he sceamed as the bullet went through her chest he went to catch her as she fell but all he cought was her ashes that were slipping through his fingers

his knees then buckeled to the floor and he broke down sobbing

MICHAEL :(SOBBING )"NO ,NOO, GOD PLEASE NOO!"

CHASE :" the anger the , the grife , the need for pay back use it , use it!"

Chase's words seemed to have been working because Micheal was starting to get angery

CHASE :' use it ...USE IT, STOP CRYING AND USE IT ALL READY YOU DAMN CRY BABY,UUUUSSSEEE IIITTT!"

Michael then gave out a loud roar and orbed out

FT PIPER:" now why did you do that for "

CHASE :"lets go see "

* * *

and with that they went outside to see Michael standing infront of the soldiers with a deadly look on his face

after they finished shooting at the club/penthouse they turned to see Michael

they were still grining from their little shooting practice then an ignorant soldier spoke up

SOLDIER:" well well looks like someone escaped a bullet, pretty lucky arent ya boy"

MICHAEL :" more lucky then you right now "

SOLDIER :"and why is that "

MICHAEL:" because I'm going to kill you " then a full tang katana materializes in his hand

and with that he started to charge at them, they pointed there guns ready to shoot but his blade was quicker then their trigger fingers,

do to the fact that half of his childhood he was living with a vampire coven which happened to be one of the best out of the other covens,

so you have to be trained to maintain a good name with in thoese high ranks, heck if people didn't know any better Michael and his sisters could of fooled people into thinking** they** were vampires,

the soldiers were falling one by one as he kept slashing away with each slash he started to rememeber more about her ,

the day they met , the day they started going out, the day they officially became a coupple,when she got biten , when she came back , they way she sleeps, the way she laughs , the night they spent with each other and the countless nights they slept in eachothers arms,with each flash of memory he got angrier,

mean while Riley got into one of the trucks and started to drvie as fast as he can

MICHAEL :"damn he got away"

Chase and the others ran out to Michael

CHASE :"Mike that was hot didn't know you had it in you, what's wrong"

MICHAEL:" they took some one and something is telling me that it's Chris"

CHASE :"I think your right man "

* * *

CHAPTER 8 :PRISONER OF WAR , SPRIT QUSET AND POLICE GIRL VIKTORIA.

* * *

AN:" hey dudes , this 2 4 1 deal means thatI really care for you guys even you the people who flamed me a coupple of times and also that I need your help so im starting the "make your plot come true deal "

this isfor everybody also if you want any old charmed villans to come back just say the word .. well um type the word and they'll be there,

and the whole Bane thing well Bane is one of my idols so give me a breake and last but not least ,

the whole famous future actor/singer thing is so that Leo and Piper could see that the twins and their siblings did make some thing of themselves dispite their magical origins , now that that is done on with the story , ps the buffy xover is now over untill the last chapter but the Angel x over is still going and now on with the story for real this time ,ROLL IT!"

* * *

last time :

mean while Riley got into one of the trucks and started to drvie as fast as he can

MICHAEL :"damn he got away"

Chase and the others ran out to Michael

CHASE :"Mike that was hot didn't know you had it in you, what's wrong"

MICHAEL:" they took some one and something is telling me that it's Chris"

CHASE :"I think your right man "

* * *

and now the story :

PIVOMAR'S PLACE

Chase and Michael brought Bane and Maximus back into the club.

WYATT:" what happend where's Chris?" he asked walking up to them

Chase put Bane on the couch ignoring Wyatt'squestion

Michael put Maximus in the blood tank, Boris, Pivomar ,Luke and Pandora ran up to Michael

BORIS :"what happend to him "

MICHAEL:" I'm guessing that the dart tranqualizer they hit him with , combined with the impact from the flash grenade put him straight into a coma"

PIVOMAR :" how long will he be in coma "

MICHAEL :" I dont really know but there are side effects that can ocourr like blindness or paralysis"

LUKE:' _damn it dad why didn't you let me help you '_

PANDORA (SCOLDING/VOICE BREAKING):" you promised, you son of a bitch , you promised me you 'd be careful "she said when a new voice spoke up, it was a little girls voice

LITTLE GIRL:"Luke , where is Master,and what is going on "

everybody in the room turned to find a little girl about Luke's age with golden bronze hair and chocalate brown eyes wering a police girl outfit

LUKE:"Viktoria "

PANDORA :"Luke , who is this?"

Luke didn't have time to answer the question do to the fact that Viktoria ran up to the Blood tank and buckled down to her knees and started crying

VIKTORIA :(CRYING)"Master, what happend to you "

LUKE :"Viktoria , it's going to be ok, dad 's going to be ok"

then the PTand FT charmed ones, Wyatt andFT Leo walked in the room

FT PIPER :" how is he ?

MICHAEL:" he sliped straight in to a coma"

FT LEO:"any chance he can come out of it ?"

MICHAEL:" no,at lease not this soon "

WYATT:"I'll ask again where is Chris?"

MICHAEL:" Chris was taken by the soldiers and is now a pirsoner of war"

BIANCA:"WHAT!" she said walking in to hear the last part of the sentence

MICHAEL :"yeah , that guy Riley got away before I could slice him and drove the truck Chris was in to escape"

FT Pheobe then looked over to Viktoria and walked over to greet her

FT PHEOBE :"hi , my name is Pheobe , what's your name and what is a sweet girl like you doing in here"

PANDORA :" that 's what I'd like to know"

then a familiar voice spoke

VOICE :" her name is Viktoria and I am her sier"

every one turned around to see two pairs of Maximus the one in the tank and one standing beside the tank

PT PIPER :" no , no you can't be ... you're too young, you can't be dead "

every one was shocked to hear this but wait with anticpation for his answer

MAXIMUS :"no ,I'm not this my astro form"

FT PAIGE :" well that s good "

PANDORA:(TEARY EYED)"you promised me , you said you'd be careful "

ASTRO MAX :"I know hon and I'm sorry I had to do what I did and I'm sorry"

LUKE :" why didn't you let me help you "

ASTRO MAX:" just think about it like this,if you would have helped it would be you in that tank and not me, and I couldn't have that "

LUKE :" are you going to come back soon , you know to your body and stuff"

ASTRO MAX:" I don't know , wait where's Chris? "

they were about to answer his question when the time portal opened

and 4 males stepped out ,one was Cole who pretty much looked the same excepet form the row of grey hair he had, the other was Joseph Boris's son who was the same hight as Wyatt and was well built, the other was an even 6 feet had spikey black hair and had baby blue eyes wich to Paige 's standerds that screams "take me home with you" his name was Kyle Brodie

and the last one who no one expected to see at all was none other than ...

PANDORA:"daddy?"

that's right Rodrigo

RODRIGO :"hi honey you didn't call so .."

he was cut off when she ran into his arms crying

RODRIGO :"honey what's wrong "

PANDORA:"oh daddy , it's Max 's he's ..he's"

ASTRO MAX:(YELLING )"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHRIS WAS TAKEN BY THE SOLDIERS!"

the new comers stepped forwared to seewhat was going on

MICHAEL:" yeah , he got away before I could slice 'em "

Astro Max was about to say something when he noticed them

ASTRO MAX :"Rodrigo ,Cole ,Kyle, Joe what are you guys doing here, do you guys know how much damage you guys are doing to the time line "

RODRIGO :" well Pandora didn't call so, wait why are their two of you and ... your not dead are you ?'

ASTRO MAX :" no, this is my astro form "

VOICE :"that's right and we have a job to do"

everybody turned around to see a male in his early teens with dark brown hair and Ice blue eyes walk right next to astro Max

TEEN :" so, you ready to go "

PT PHEOBE:"no, death you can't take him, we won't let you"

the teen and astro Max stood there after she said that and they burst out laughing

TEEN :" yo... you, you think I'm death hahahhaha honestly do I look like Bob to you , hey your right they are funny "

PT PIPER :"wait ,Bob his name is Bob, you mean to tell me that Death as in the Grim reaper scary and monotone looking Death 's real name is Bob"

ASTRO MAX:" yup, you know he's a cool guy once you hang out with him "

FT PIPER :"you hang out with him!"

ASTRO MAX :" are you kidding me in my line of work I practicly laugh in the face of death sometimes lierally "

TEEN:"yeah , yeah, oh , hey Cole long time no see"

FT PHEOBE :"you know him "

COLE :"yes , his name is Lucien "

LUCIEN :"hi call me Luc"

LUKE :" just like me?"

LUC:"that's right "

ASTRO MAX:"son this is the guy I named you after"

LUKE :"why ?"

LUC:"because I 'm your god father"

WYATT, CHASE ,MICHAEL :(SHOUTING )" WHAT HIM!"

ASTRO MAX:"what , oh come on you guys are his uncles ,so yeah he is your god father, him and Bane "

WYATT, CHASE ,MICHAEL :(SHOUTING )"WHAT BANE TOO"

LUC:" how is wolfie by the way "

ASTRO MAX :" he's cool though I think he might also be in a coma "

LUC:" no, he would have been here with us any way just put him beaneth the full moon and he'll be ok"

VIKTORIA :"Master"

ASTRO MAX :" yes police girl "

VICTORIA :"are you going to be ok "

he kneeled down to her level and held her hands

ASTRO MAX :"I 'll be ok , and in the mean time you, Luke, Molly, and Piper Marie can remember me ,so that you don't have to miss me that much "

LUKE/ VIKTORIA :" how "

ASTRO MAX:" easy through my movies, through my music and evrey night I'll connect with you guys through a telepathic link to sing you the lullaby"

FT PIPER:" wait, what movies what Music ?"

PIVOMAR:"you 'll see"

at that moment Evelyn Piper marie and Molly walked in with Amélie in tow

ASTRO MAX:(SIGH )" this is going to be a long day"

* * *

MEAN WHILE

deep with in the tunnles of transylvania in a secret cavern a group of Demons were gossiping

VENGENCE DE..:"hey did you hear, two of the FT charmed children are part Vampire"

FIRE ST...:" yeah , and did you hear they fight in that new club that opened up, up on earth "

CHAOS DE...:" hey guess what one of the thrice blessed ones got captuered and is being brought here for that blood ritual,

(5 HOURS LATER)

chris is strapped on a cieling underneith a pentagram the conducter of the ritual then slit markings on Chris 's chest chris ofcourse being knocked out didn't feel a thing

RYLEY:" is this going to take long ?"

R CONDUCTER :"patience is a vertue "

the conducter then chatned in latin a short whille afterwards the pentagram glowed and four coffins appered

the conducter of the ritual then let Chris 's blood pour into the coffins some time later four bodies started to matirialized one body was of a man with white hair tied in a pony tail with eligant french clothing wich look to be form the 13 century this was the vampire Alexis notsfratu,

the other wore punk style clothing had culry brown hair and a beard this was the vampier kraven the viking,

the third was afemalewith a long black dress aand red hair, it is said that she is the reancanet of elizabeth bathory but they only say it to butter her up and stuff you know not the the whole thing was true but she still lets it go to her head ,this was the vampire martha the damned

the next vampire was bald and was the demon faced type vampire(btvs type) and wore lether clothing

R CONDUCTER:"you master will be going to rome to fight the slayer" and with that the coffin vanished to it's destanation

the conductor smiled as the vampires woke up

* * *

MEANWHILE IN DARK ELEMENT

after explaining every thing to Piper Marie and after the three hours of crying and soothing things were starting to move along , so to see whats going on Boris sat in his throne and called on the monster

BORIS :(COMMANDING) "MONSTER!"

and once again the moster showed up in the mirror quivering

MONSTER :"y ye yes master boris "

BORIS :" show me whats happening to Chris "

MONSTER :"rr.r.ri. right away master"

the mirror then started to shimmer and show a clear picture of what was happening to Chris

* * *

TRANSYLVANIA

NOSTFRATU :" what year is this where am I , who are you "

R. CONDUCTER:"it is 2003, you are in transylvania and my and my name is Maltar I brought you back "

KRAVEN (POINTING TO CHRIS ):"well who is he "

MALTAR:"this is Christopher PerryH. Pivomar "

NOSTFRATU :" Pivomar as in Vladesscu clan Pivomar"

MALTAR :"pricisliy and he is the one of the thrice blessed ones "

MARTHA:" well he dose look cute can I have him for a slave?"

NOSTFRATU:"yes offcourse you can"

MARTHA :"oh goody , come on slave"

and with that she shimmered out with Chris

* * *

BORIS :" oh no"

ASTRO MAX:" what's wrong "

BORIS :" they used Chris's blood to bring back nstferatu martha and kraven "

everybody was shock to hear this well every one except thePT & FT charmed ones

BORIS :" the worst news, Chris just became Martha's Sex slave"

now everybody was shocked

BIANCA :(ANGRY)" WHAT!"

BORIS :"shh , lets keep watching "

* * *

NOSTFRATU :" so that means that we can finish off the rest of them , just like Vladesscu"

MALTAR :" master, Boris Vladesscu is no longer dead "

NOSTFRATU:(PISSED) "WHAT , BUT HOW CAN THAT BE"

MALTAR :" they say that he survived through his son"

NOSTFRATU :"damn that Jose always ruining my plans I should have killed him when I had the chance"

* * *

PT PIPER :"seems like you guys had alot of history together"

JOSEPH :" you have no idea"

PT PHEOBE :"what are we going to do"

LUC:" well right now we have to get moving so Max lets go ...hey where did he go " he says looking a roound trying to find Maximus

FT PIPER :"I think he went to Lukes room, lets go see what they're doing " and with that they went to Luke's room

* * *

LUKE'S ROOM

when they got there they saw something so amazing that they would have never beleavedit , inside Luke's room there were movie posters frommovies that are far form their time and all of them have Chris or Maximus, and even Chase or Michael or their kids as the stars

FT PIPER:" what is this ?"

LUKE :"its my room" he said startling the adults

LUC:" have you seen your father "

LUKE :" he's over there" he said pointing to the couch where Maximus was huddled with Pandora watching the movie

JOSEPH :" heyI remember this one this was a good movie

MAXIMUS :"sssshhhh"

FT PIPER :"I cant belive this you stared in all of these movies and won all of these awards "

MAXIMUS :"yup"

FT LEO :"that explains alot "

PT PIPER :" what is this movie "

MAXIMUS :"this movie 's called "the vampire's kiss good night"

FT PHEOBE :"oo sounds romantic "

PANDORA :" it is very romantic, it;'s about this Vampire who fall in love with this girl which is also the girl who his master want him to hunt so his choices are either love or loyalty , but it soo romantic that he always kisses her good night and only sees her at night since he can't bee with her much during the day "

LUC :" sorry to cut this short but we have to go "

LUKE :"aw man "

PANDORA: "please just a little bit more "

MAXIMUS :"I 'll be back as soon as I can " he said pulling them into a hug and like always FT Piper messed up the moment again(yup again)

FT PIPER :"wait you can't leave I want answers about this whole movie thing "

MAXIMUS :"maybe latter mom "and with that Maximus and Lucien walked out and as they were leaving Maximus truns and says

MAXIMUS:"keep me alive in your dreams and I will return to you Pan , (to Joseph): (IN PORTUGUESE)" Jose take care of them for me "

JOSEPH :(IN PORTUGUESE)"you know I will Max"

MAXIMUS :(IN PORTUGUESE)"muito obrigado Jose Carlos "

"_thank you very/so much Joseph Charlse _"

JOSEPH:(IN PORTUGUESE)"de nada"

_"your welcome "_

(AN: so i know a few words what you got problem J/k lol)

and with that he turned aroundand walked down the hallwith Lucien and disapeared

* * *

AN:YES, iM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER ,remember just ask andthe demon or person is in the fic, oh yeah one more thing who do you think Lucien is :

A a friend,

B a **relative** or

C an enemy waiting to strike

R&R later and happy new year


	9. fellings of regret

AN: hey every one, I just want to say thaks for the reviews and stuff

summary - rated pg-13 for language for t when a visitor from the feuture comes to help Chris with Wyatt, Chris must show a side the sisters have never seen before

disclaimar : see previous chapters

desperate times call for hidden powers and the thrice blessed twins

CHAPTER 9 :fellings of regret, spirit quest pt 2 , talent in the Haliwell family

last time:

* * *

MAXIMUS:"keep me alive in your dreams and I will return to you Pan , (to Joseph):

(IN PORTUGUESE)" Jose take care of them for me "

JOSEPH :(IN PORTUGUESE)"you know I will Max"

MAXIMUS :(IN PORTUGUESE)"muito obrigado Jose Carlos "

"_thank you very/so much Joseph Charlse _"

JOSEPH:(IN PORTUGUESE)"de nada"

_"dont mention it "_

and with that he turned aroundand walked down the hall with Lucien and disapeared

now on with the fic:

* * *

MAXIMUS :"so where are we and where are we going "

LUC:"well for one we are in an asrtral plane , and two we are going to an old teacher of yours "

MAXIMUS :" really who? "

LUC:"your zen master/ shinobi teacher"

MAXIMUS :"Ann ling?" (I think thats her name, is it?)

LUC:"yep"

MAXIMUS :" wait how do you know she was my old teacher"

LUC:" because I've been watching over you ever since I died, I know that sounds wiered but what kind of person would I be if didn't"

MAXIMUS :" that's true , I mean you did look after us back then when you were alive " he said as they walked east to their destination

* * *

DARK ELEMENT : 3 DAYS LATER

TheFT&PT Charmed ones , were looking through all the movies the twins had stared in includiong soap operas, interviwes music albums and Music videos , basicly all of their achivements in life

PT PHEOBE :" wow these are some good soaps "

FT PHEOBE:"I know , I mean did you see how Max took that bullet for that girl Rose and said " as long as you remember me in your heart then I will always be with you " I was almost crying when he said that "

FT PIPER :" they play good villians too I mean did you see Chris in "_Vampire Clan_"allI can say is it was good he was a bit fruity in that movie but he pulled it through "

BIANCA:"hey what are you guys doing "

PT PAIGE :"we're looking at the movies that the twins had stared in "

BIANCA :"WHAT ,you do know that for them (PT CHARMED ONES )to see this screws up the time line right"

FT PIPER :" well Past me and Past Paige already saw one movie so whats the point "

BIANCA:"your lucky I'm too tired to argue right now "

* * *

TRANSILVANIA:

Meanwhile with Chris, 3 days later and things where starting to get desprate for him as if getting Raped by a slutty vampire bitch wasn't enough, they were constintly mocking him and kicking his ass

CHRIS :(THOUGHT)_'man they are so lucky that I am chained to the wall right now'_

MARTHA:" ready for another round slave"

CHRIS :"you know when my fiancee finds out what your doing to me you'll be sorry"

MARTHA:"sssssuuurre, whatevver

chris said nothing as he closed his eyes an started to think of a way out of that place

CHRIS:(THOUGH)' _just one more day and Im busting out of here'_

* * *

DARK ELEMENT:

The charmed ones were still looking through the twins things whenPT Leo came back

PT LEO :"Wyatt is safely at Victor's place , so what did I miss "

while they were brifeing PTLeo on everything that happend, Pandora was looking through the pile of Cd's

aparently the twins started a boy band which later turned into a rock band called Magix

the boy band first consisted of Maximus,Chris and Michael but then it evolved adding Chase and Jose and it would have been six if Wyatt hadn't turned,

as she was looked through the pile of CD's she noticed that Max had made three solo albums, as she looked down the list she noticed that the recorded songs in three languages English , Spanish and Portuguese and one in japanese and the one song she thought she was never going to hear again it was their duet the song they recorded before her death , they did a music video and put,on conserts with the song but she never got to hear the album becase it was realesed after her death, their song :

_'Anjo'_, she then put it in theDvD player and pressed play (it was a audio & video CD )

the PT and FTCharmed ones stoped talking and looked at the screen

* * *

Pandora selected the concert version of the song then thevideo started with Maximus in the right side of the stage and Pandora in the left (he was 12 she was 11 1/2)

then the song started to play the fans were screamng their names and Max started to speak

MAXIMUS: "Já são duas horas da manha  
E eu não consigo durmir  
Viro para um lado  
E para o outro  
E o sono não vem  
Eu tento explicar para mim mesmo o que é isso que eu sinto...  
E não consigo  
Porque toda histora  
No final voce sempre me comvence"

(singing) PANDORA "Anjo (ahh ouuu_)  
_Eu juro que  
Te amo... (ahh ouuu_)  
_  
É por você todos meus planos.  
Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer,

Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer

Mais uma noite chega  
E com ela a depressão...  
É esse seu orgulho,  
Que incomoda e,  
É de pedra a porta  
Do seu coração.  
Mesmo assim,  
Eu me fascino  
Fecho os olhos  
Esqueço da razão  
Mais não esqueço...  
Desse seu jeito...  
Realidade louca de  
Toda ilusão...

Anjo (ahh ouuu_)  
_  
Eu juro que  
Te amo...  
É por você todos meus planos.  
Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer,

Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer,

he then moves closer to her and looks at her

MAXIMUS: "É dinovo você me convenceu  
Mas ainda sim, ainda sim  
Eu vou tomar cuidado  
Porque com o coração nao se brinca"

MAXIMUS "Nosso amor me ilucina  
Trabalhei de segunda a sexta  
Sem doar braso a torcer  
E no sabado fiserao  
Ai ja e a pulsação que acelera por você  
E ainda vem suas amigas  
Dizendo que você nao para de pensar em mim  
Me diga pra que é tanta ironia  
Se o destino e ficar juntos vo gritar pro mundo ouvir"

BOTH "Anjo(ahh ouuu_)  
_  
Eu juro que  
Te amo...(ahh ouuu)  
É por você todos meus planos."

PANDORA "Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer"

MAXIMUS "Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer"

while signing she moves closer to him and looks at him

PANDORA "Nosso amor me ilucina  
Trabalhei de segunda a sexta  
Sem doar braso a torcer"

MAXIMUS "E no sabado fiserao  
Ai ja e a pulsação que acelera por você"

PANDORA "E ainda vem seus amigos  
Dizendo que você nao para de pensar em mim'

MAXIMUS "Me diga pra que é tanta ironia  
Se o destino e ficar juntos vo gritar pro mundo ouvir"

BOTH "Anjo(ahh ouuu)_  
_  
Eu juro que  
Te amo...(ahh ouuu)  
É por você todos meus planos."

PANDORA "Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer,"

MAXIMUS "Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende.. ,"

(BOTH "Anjo ! (ahh ouuu)  
Eu juro que  
Te amo...(ahh ouuu)  
É por você todos meus planos.  
Te venerar é minha sina,  
Hoje entende o meu querer"

MAXIMUS: "Entenda como você quizer"

and with that they kiss

* * *

PANDORA:" WOW, that was beatiful I have wanted to hear that song ever since I came back "

the PT and FT Charmed ones were just mezmorized by their proformance sure they didn't understand the language but still it was perfect like the perfect combination of fire and ice they balanced each other out in the song

PT PAIGE :"that was some concert huh "

PANDORA :" yeah it was "

PT LEO :"wow I didn't know they could sing"

PT PIPER:" so what eles is on here"

* * *

ASTRAL PLANE

MAXIMUS :" hey Lucien I have a question, how are we going to explain the situation to ann-ling "

LUC:"you'll think of something when you get there

MAXIMUS :(YELLING )" WAIT , YOUR NOT COMING WITH ME ?"

LUC :"uhh no this is your spirit quest not mine I'm just here for the ride and to keep you company "

MAXIMUS :(ANNOYED )"yeah , yeah "

he then caught some thing in the corner of his eye he turned to see what it was , it was a girl who looked to be 5 or 6 she was a brunete with Icy blue eyes similer to his own

MAXIMUS :" Luc , do you notice that little girl all the way over there "

LUC :"where"

MAXIMUS: "over" turns to point but then notices that the little girl is gone "there?"

LUC:"sure whatever" and with that they kept walking

* * *

TRANSILVANYA

Chris was sore , angry but mostly sore Martha was screwing him like it was going out of style, worst she was doing it like she invented it AND it was going out of style

CHRIS :" you know , there is more to life or after life to more than just sex or in your case raping dudes '

MARTHA :" well this is my favorite pass time I mean I was going to do this to someone else but this will have to do, besides your younger and more cuter "

CHRIS :" well, who was the person you were going to force into fucking you "

MARTHA :" that is none of your concern "

CHRIS :" I know who your talking about ...

* * *

DARK ELEMENT

Luke stood at the top of roof looking to the stars contemplaiting on the things his father had been through

first the abandoment into the streets , then the death of his mother whch earnd him that punishment then a year later the death of his grandmother he remembered just what happened that week sure he was a baby but he remembered, at this moment Luke was embraced in his his own thoughts that he faild to notice that he was glowing , he then had a heavy meatle guitar matrialize in his hand and with that he started to play the song that his father always played when he was depreesed

he took the the Guitar pick and satrted to wail on the guitar (if you seen _'the Crow'_ you know what im talking about )

GIUTAR :REEEER RER EER RE NERNER WERRRRWE WENER NER NER WER WER WWWEER

* * *

INSIDE

the wailing of the guitaer was being heard inside the house catching everyones attention

FTPIPER:"what is that "

PT PHEOBE :"sound like someone is watching' _the crow' "_

PIVOMAR:"that is Luke he is in pain "Igor said walking in with Rodrigo and Boris

FT LEO:"how do you know that "

PIVOMAR:" because that is the same hymn Maximus plays when he is feeling pain or depression "

FT PHEOBE :"its true I feel, it he misses him and I can read his feelings loud and clear wich means that he must be feeilng pretty suicidal"

PT PIPER :"well why do you say that"

FTPHEOBE:" because in the future my empathy evolved and I can now pick up on feelings only if I focus on that person but I didn't even focus on Luke and I'm picking up his feelings so I geuss its safe to say that he is feeling really depressed right now "

PANDORA :"can we stop talking and GO AND SAVE MY SON , NOW !" she said stomping off

PT PAIGE :"that sounds like someone we know too well " she said earning a giggle from FT Paige and both Pheobes and a glare from both Pipers

JOSEPH :"hey look at the mirror "

they all look to the mirror and see thatit starts to project random memories of Max's life

FT PIPER :"why is Luke remembering Max's mememories "

PIVOMAR:"it's because of their connection of father and son and the strength it has

PT LEO :" how strong is it "

PIVOMAR :"I dont really know but it's like a combination of father and son but also a conncetion of best friends ,so you see not only dose he feel like he lost his father but.."

PANDORA:"oh my god he feels like he lost his one true best friend"

BORIS :"can you not say the G word around here please it gives me a head ache"

PT PAIGE :"look" she said

as they looked at the mirror which started to glow a blue glow and to women stepped out one looked to be in her mid 40s she was dressed as a countess of the 17th century with her hair wrapped in a french bun and and her Acid green eyes looked onward with ciuriosity and anxiaty the other

looked to be 16 or 17 most likely Chases age she has golden brown hair and brown eyes she was wering a black sleveless shirt that shows off her belly button and abs with black pants that hugged her curves nicely to top it off she wears a black leather duster jacket that hangs off like a cape that go abit past her black leather boots

FT PIPER :"and who are you?"

WOMAN :"my name is Mina...Mina de Montmartre and this is my daughter Cassandra"

PANDORA:"mom"

that was all that had to be said for the girl to rush foward and hug her mother in wich she hasen't seen in almost a decade

MINA:" oh , honey its good to see you again "

PANDORA :"I missed you mommy "

CASSIE :"umm I'm here to you know "

PANDORA :" oh yeah nice to see you and are those my clothes "

CASSIE. :" what ...you were dead "

Pandora was going to say some thing else when she remembered what was going on in the roof top then she heared it again the wailing pain through the guitarthat was coming from her son,then with outsaying a word she went to the roof

* * *

but unknowlingly to them Bane was listeninig in on the whole thing

BANE JR:(THOUGHT)'_this can't be happening if those memorise play on the mirror then the future will be beyond repair'_

and with that he made his way up to the roof

* * *

ASTRAL PLAIN

as the travaling souls walked they started to hear somthing familiar yet filled with depression and lots of pain

LUC:" what is that ?"

GIUTAR :REEEER RER EER RE NERNER WERRRRWE WENER NER NER WER WER WWWEER

MAXIMUS :" that would be Luke , he is in pain"

LUC :" well let see what's going on" they walk over to a pond and waved his hand over the waterand started to project an image of Luke ...

* * *

DARK ELEMENT / ROOF

Luke was on the roof top of the club playing his fathers guitar with tears streaming down his face as he continued to play not even noticing that his fingers were starting to bleed from playing so much

Bane reaches the roof and looks at look and tries to stop him from playing and remembering

BANE JR :" Luke stop!"

but Luke couldnt hear him and just kept playing and crying

so Bane walked up and stoped a few feet away from him

BANE JR :(YELLING )" LUKE STOP PLAYING THE GUITAR!"

but he still played

Bane then stepped foward and touched his shoulder only to be sent flying ten feet away from him, the vampires , PT & FT Leo and Both charmed ones (except for PTand FT Piper) showed up just in time to see Bane crash at their feet

JOSEPH :"Bane you ok ?

BANE JR:"yeah , but what ever you don't touch 'em or you'll go flyin and not in a good way "

* * *

TRANSILVANYA

MARTHA :"I dont know what your talking about "

CHRIS:" oh I think you know what-no I mean ,who, who I mean , someone by the name of Augustus or more appropriotly Augsuto doAnjos aka the guy you killed his wife /your own sister for aka the guy who rejected you and remarried with Joesph's adoptiive mother "

MARTHA:" how do you know all of this "

CHRIS :" when I was younger I traveled to Brazil and I stayed in their hotel they were really nice folks especialy Joe's grandma Zora who was a spiritalist witch so it never got boring around there..."

at this point Martha not wanting to hear anymore left the room with a a fiurius stomp and closed the door behinde her

CHRIS:"finally I thought she would never leave "

and with that he started to work on his chains with his new fire starting power he aquired from Orin (see chapter 2) and started melting his chains off, about ten minutes later he was free

CHRIS :"man I am so out of here" and with that he orbed out

* * *

DARK ELEMENT

with the others on the roof trying to calm Luke down both Pipers were looking at the mirror trying to see if they can see one of Max's memories

FT PIPER :"look its playing one "

* * *

FLASH BACK

Maximus and Chris were walking through the halls of magic school for the last time because this time tomarrow they were going to transfer out of magic school and into another school located in Transylvania it was better than the one they were in now and it wasn't because of the curiculum or the age status or even the recognition the school had, it was because they wouldn't be judge,

ever since they started Magick school it has been one nightmare after another as soon as the other students and teachers found out what they were, it has been one birage of insults after another and more than half of the male population wanted to kick their asses some because they were jack asses who wanted to prove themselves others because they were jealous that their girlfirends were interested in them and were always comparing their boyfriends to them, and both Wyatt and their aunt Paige weren't making it easier for them either Wyatt kept mking the flames of haterate bigger and Paige always took sides with those who bad mouthed them and saying that "they were no longer part of the halliwell family", it wasn't much of a shock to hear that , but it was pretty hurtful but they pushed the pain back and got on with their lives

from across the hall Piper was on her way to Paige's office when she saw them walking toward her yet their eyes didn't even notice her , she walked up to them , she hadn't seen them in years they look so mature for their age so lean and she also noticed that they were developing muscels another thing she noticed was that their eyes no longer held innocence yet they held back so much wisdome, experince, sorrow and pain she looked into Max's eyes and saw wisdome a, new sense of maturaty, pain, lots of pain and it hurt her to know that she was part of the cuase that the pain there

she had heard from Leo who heard from the underworld and avatar land that Max was dating a vampire and had a child with her then heard that they were planing to have another one but Leo her sisters and herself vanquished the girl because they thought that once she was gone then they would get him back because they thought he was under a mind control but, after they gave her the stake in the chest they saw her diying there as she called for Max,

they had long turned invisable when they saw Max arrive they were shock to see that they were worng and that he was crying for her and they saw him slice his wrist offering the his blood to her but all she said to him was " take care of Luke and don't be scared because I know you'll be a great father to him , baby tell him I'm sorry and be strong ", and with that she faded into nothing in his arms he then pleaded with the sky as if telling the angel of destiny to bring her back they saw him there spawrld on the floor and sobbing it hurt her to see this she thought the out come of this would be different, they then saw him Vamp -orbed out

the next morning they found out that Max had gone on a hunting spree and killed of every demon or worlock or evil witch and a coupple of good wiches and whitelighters in his sight in order to find answers.She then looked at Chris's eyes and saw the same except that there was less pain in his eyes and more maturaty she also heard that Chris was also a father he and Bianca had a child this year and named her Piper Marie this makes her happy to see that he named his daughter after her

she walked up to them and began to speak to them

PIPER:"hey boys" she said with a nervous tone of voice

Chris looked at Max who didn't even look her way and spoke

CHRIS :" hey mom"

PIPER :" hey Max"

MAXIMUS :" meh" he grunted a response

PIPER :" so you guys look like your doing great "

CHRIS :" we're doing ok"

then Pheobe and Paige walked up to Piper

PHEOBE:" hey Piper , oh hey boys"

CHRIS :"hey "

PAIGE:" how are you boys doin'"

CHRIS :"like I told mom a minute ago we're doing ok"

PAIGE :"so word in the magickal community is that you guys are parents now is that true "

CHRIS:"yes it is, I have a daughter and Max has a son "

PIPER:"what are their names "

CHRIS :" their names are Piper Marie and Luke short for Lucas "

PIPER :"aww you named her after me , and Luke is a nice name, who are the Mothers "

CHRIS :"she's Bianca's daugter " he said referring to his child

PAIGE :"oh , so that's why we don't see her any more"

PHEOBE:"yeah, we saw her two years ago saying she was going to find you "

CHRIS :" yeah well she found me "

then after a minute of akward scilence Maximus spoke

MAXIMUS:"well we have to get going please exuse us "

PIPER :" wait Max please you have bearly spoken to us and well we want to know how things have been for you "

MAXIMUS :" well I'm sorry to disapoint you but I only discuss those matters with my family and from what I hear Chris and I are "no longer part of the Haliwell family", isn't that right aunt Paige"

Paige looked down to the floor in shame

PAIGE :"look I'm sorry about that we'll make it up to you, I sware "

Piper and Pheobe noded in agreement

* * *

FT PIPER :" I remember this; this was the week of their 14th birthday"

PT PIPER:"really wow,well let see what happends next"

* * *

MAXIMUS :"I don't see how, the damage is already done"

CHRIS :" Max come on lets hear them out "

Maximus looked at Chris with an'are you serious 'look, Chris nods and then looked at the Charmed ones with a 'lets hear it 'look,

PIPER:" ok umm your birthday is this week how about you guys come over to the manor and Celebrate it you know and not only that but because the others miss you guys like Wyatt .."

MAXIMUS :"Wyatt does not miss us, he hates us because we have more powers then he does "

PIPER:" that's mot true he loves you guys, anyway Chase misses you guys Michael misses you, Mel and Pruedence Miss you guys and so do your uncles and cousins not to mention Leo"

when she said that the twins burst out in laughter

PIPER :"what, whats so funny "

MAXIMUS :(CHUCKLING)"he he, come on you expect us to believe that Leo Misses us now that's funny "

PIPER :"well I'm serious he asks about you guys all the time, he always want to know if we found you and when we told him that you guys go here he always asks if you Guys are coming home "

CHRIS :" yeah so he can be right there to vanquish if we do"

MAXIMUS :"look it won't matter anyway, this is our last day here, tomarrow we're going to another magick school"

CHARMED ONES:"WHAT!"

PAIGE :"no way that's imposible the only transfer papers I got were for two kids, they were the Pivomar twins "

CHRIS :" um yeeeaaahh that's us"

CHARMED ONES :"**WHAT!**"

PIPER:" No you see because that would mean that you would of have to had to change your last names and last time I checked you were both Haliwells "

MAXIMUS :" yeah LAST time you checked we were"

PAIGE :"wait, so you guy are M and C Pivomar"

MAXIMUS :" yep , that's right "

Piper was about to say something when one of the students cut her off

STUDENT :"am I hearing this right are the FREAKS finally leaving our school"

Maximus turns to him

MAXIMUS :" yeah its true Kevin and hey tell your girl Stacey that I hada Blast last night as I 'm sure she did too, wait no of course she did because she was screaming my name all last night, you should have heard she was moanig for hours telling me not to stop "

Kevin was feurrious but kept his cool and put on a phsyco grin

KEVIN :"hmm,well before you go lets give you guys a parting gift, say everybody the FREAKS are leaving and you Know what that means"he said as nearly the entier male population was surrounding them "

the charmed ones saw what was about to happen and tried to stop them but Chris got in the way

CHRIS :" let them "

MAXIMUS :"Chris Let Me get the first round, you get roound two , and we split round three ,if its ok with you"

CHRIS :"naw, by all means go ahead "

MAXIMUS :" thank you "

KEVIN :" so are you going to get your gift or what "

MAXIMUS:"oh yeah , bring it on " he said as he steped into the circle of enemy students each angery and waiting to get a piece of him

the charmed ones were shocked to be seeing this they tried to stop the fight before it happend but chris was stoping them with his telekineses

CHRIS:" I said let them " he said once more ahe pulled out a wooden stick like instrament and took out a smaller stick like pick and sstarted plucking the strings with it making a tropical rythem with the music

PIPER:" what is that ?"

CHRIS :" its a berimbau, it sets the pace for the jogo"

PAIGE :"and what is that ?"

CHRIS: "that is what you 're going to see happen right now "Chris said as he as he continued to play

Maximus was listening to the rythem, he closed his eyes and started to nod his head to it

KEVIN:"I 've been waitin' for this for a long time " he said as he he went to strike Max in the face only to have Max swiftly dodge and elbow him in his rib cage and fliped him to the floor , this made all of the boys charge in and attack him and the ones who weren't fighting started cherring their peers and claped their hands

the clapping didn't seem to bother Max in fact it was helping him soon he was moving in dance like motion and when ever they came at him , he would send a birage of kicks from different directions with backflips and kick flips and spin kicks and in one point it looked like he was breakdancing he moved swiftly and greacfuly and looked like he was just playng around with them ,

that is until kevin had enough and got everybody to dog pile and kick the crap out of him

the charmed ones tride to move again only to have Chris's hold strengthen

PIPER :" how can you stand there while he's getting the snot beat out of him"

CHRIS :" because unlike you I beilive that he knows what he's doing "

that coment made Piper keep her mouth shut

the students kept on there assult until they heard Kevin yell

KEVIN :(YELLING)" STOP STOP YOU'RE HITTING ME NOT HIM STOP! "

the students stopped to see Maximus battered and bleeding they were about to continue when he said

MAXIMUS (KEVIN'S VOICE):" STOP , YOU'RE NOT HITTING HIM YOU'RE HELPING HIM, HIT HIM HE LOOKS LIKE ME HE SHAPE SHIFTED!"

this was leaving every one confused (except for Chris) every one turns to'Kevin' who is currently doing hand signs at amazing speed , when he finishes the signs in in a big puff of smoke Maximus and Kevin now look like themselfs and kevin still looks battered and bloody

MAXIMUS :" you know the whole shinobi magic training really works(if you v'e seen Naruto you know what im talking about) and with that he went next to Chris

MAXIMUS :" so you ready "

CHRIS :" are you done "

MAXIMUS:" no, but if you want your turn now "

CHRIS :" I do but I dont wanna be unfair to you "

MAXIMUS :"rock paper siscors"

CHRIS :" ok"

this left every one looking confuesed, the sisters looked at the students and they just looked at them shrugging their shoulder in an 'I dont know ' fashion, after 3 minutes they both chose paper

CHRIS :" skip to round three ?"

MAXIMUS :" you read my mind "

Chris set the berinbau down and it started to play it self

they went to the center of the hall and and waited for the circle of students when suddenly...

* * *

THE MANOR

the sisters were running up and down the house trying to get it ready for the twins when they arrive

PIPER :"so the cake is ready and the place is set wait the gifts forgot about the gifts"she said rambleing

PAIGE :" Piper calm down please, your'e giving me a headache"

PIPER :" sorry I'm just so nervous you know, I havent seen them in all these years and suddenly I see them walking down the halls of magick school "

PAIGE :"I know , I almost couldnt beleve it was theme when I first saw them"

PIPER :" by the way did their records say anything on acount of were they've been ?"

PAIGE :" well umm it said that they were mostly in Brazil for those years that we didn't see them "

PIPER :"really , so thats why we couldn't scry for them last month that or they were shilding themselves from us"

PAIGE :"yeah so anyway , they were in Brazil then Max went to Japan and learned that Shinobi Magick we saw the other day, while Chris went to England and London to learn Alchemy, then they met up in India and found this monk to teach them something called "Hadou" they went back to south america and practily mastered spiritalism and then they went to the native american resorvations and leard shamanisim went back to europe and learnd sourcery,blood magick and elemental Magick and then they went some were else and learnd something callled shadow magick. And that is just the tip of the ice berg"

PIPER :" wow , thats alot of Magick no wonder they were in a seinor class in such a young age"

* * *

PT PIPER :"I'll say "

FTPIPER :" you already did "

PT PIPER "oh you know what I mean"

* * *

DARK ELEMENT -THE ROOF

meanwhile on the roof things were not going so well

GUITAR: REEEER RER EER RE NERNER WERRRRWE WENER NER NER WER WER WWWEER

JOESEPH :"what are we going to do, he seems to be in a deep trance or something

BANE JR:"I think its the guitar that's blocking us from him "

Pandora walks forward before anyone can stop her and stands a few feet away from Luke

PANDORA :"Luke honey can you hear me "

LUKE :(PORTUGESE)"MAE ...aYUaDa mEu FaZ fAvOr! " he said struggling

_(mom/mommy/mother please help me!)_

PANDORA :"don't worry baby everythings going to be alright"

but what they all didnt know was that a certin Demon of fear is the cause of all this,

Barbus was smiling in his invisible form hypnotizing Luke and making him see illusions

BARBUS :(HYPNOTIC)"thats riiight , keep pplllaaying Drowwwn out yoour soroowsss,your father lefft Becausse of you , bee causse you weren't sstrong enough ,and now hee iss in the assstral pllane lossst forrevrr ."

Luke then starts to see his father decomposing in the astral Plane

LUKE (SCREAMING ):"NOOO!"

JOSEPH :"whats going on with him"

BORIS :"I have no idea "

* * *

MEAN WHILE WITH CHRIS

Chris was finally out of enemy lines but only one problem when he orbed out of notsferatu's grasp he orb right into the amazon

CHRIS: "ok this could be a problem , and on top of that I'm to tiered to orb looks like it's about to rain I better look for shelter"

* * *

ASTRAL PLANE

MAXIMUS :" so Barbus is doing it , I should have known,(to Lucien) I have to help him "

LUC :"how you can't just stop the spirit quest you know that "

MAXIMUS :well I'm not going to stop it but I am going to save him just not me ,get me "

Lucien had a dead pan look on his face

LUC :"nope "

MAXIMUS :"ok then watch "

he then started to do some hand seals and stoped on a cross sign and said

MAXIMUS:" shadow style: doppleganger technique"

Max's shadow then started to come out of the ground the figure then started to take his complection

after that was said and done there next to him stood a perfect repica of Maximus

LUCIEN :WHISTLES"Daaaamn, if we had that back then you do know things would 've been a lot better"

MAXIMUS:"that's what I told Ann-Ling (to the clone) go save Luke "

and the clone dived into the pond to do that with out question

* * *

DARK ELEMENT

both PT ANDFT Pipers were at the edge of there seats withwhat they were seeing

FT PIPER :"OH MY GOD ,i know what that day is "

PT PIPER :" yeah its there birthday "

FT PIPER:" yes but its also the day that we died

* * *

FLASH BACK

EVRYONE :" SURPRIZE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" was all they heard as they came in they weren't surprized to see that the house didn't change much and that out of every one in the room in that percise moment only two people were not there and twins couldn't care less

MAXIMUS : "wow , its good to know that nothings changed much "

CHRIS "yeah" hesaid walking in, the twins were reunited with their younger siblings and talk about akward

they just didn't know what to say to each other after two minutes of akward silence Chris spoke

CHRIS:"hey guys hows it going"

CHASE:"fine"

Chris was about to say something else when all four younger siblings ambushed the twins in hugs and loud sobs

MELINDA :(SOBBING)"we missed you"

PRUDENCE:(SOBBING)"yeah"

This continued on for ten minutes, then after every thing settled down the siblings then told the twins how their childhood 's been since they left.

but in the middle of their talk Maximus left to the kitchen when he spotted Cole going in to get a drink

MAXIMUS: "uncle cole" ...

* * *

DARK ELEMENT/ROOF

meanwhile the others were not any sucessful in helping Luke as they were ten minutes ago

JOESEPH :" I think I have an idea"

BORIS :"what? "

JOSEPH :"I think Bane should howl" apon saying this every one looked at him

BANE JR :" very funny "

JOSEPH:" no I'm serrious maybe if you howl it can block the sound of the guitar and we'l be able to reach him"

BANE JR :" then why dont you use hihg pitched screech"

JOSEPH :"because it strains my throat, look there is no time to argue about this "he said looking back at the scene to see the glow around Luke change

* * *

BARBAS:" yesss you see he's gone, no one will ever see him again"

Luke was looking at the tomb stone when suddenly he felt someone behinde him

MAXIMUS :"you know after all we've been through and after every thing your uncles your gramps and i have taught you im kinda surprized that you fell for this illousion "

LUKE:"what!, this isn't real "

MAXIMUS :"nope , this is Barbus 's doing so you ready to get out of here or what?"

* * *

AN:hey every body hows it going ...that good huh ok well thats it for this chapter I figured I'd stop stalling and post sorry for the long update I had some school stuff and some other stuff to do that and figuring out if I really am ready for college or not any way untill the next chapter so long

ps this fic has been put on official hiatus do to the fact the fact of writers bolck and lack of insperation and stuff that and I wanna start some new fics, oh and dont forget to review and vote the polls are still open also tell me wich villian you want to have in the fic


End file.
